The Sickness
by Padfoot6
Summary: Everything seemed to be going smoothly for Yugi and Co. Until Yugi gets taken down by a strange sickness and no one knows the cause. (CHAPTER 11 UP!)
1. The Beginning

The Sickness (Title May Change)  
  
OK this is my first fanfic ever! Not just my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic but I mean my first! So be nice. I also just got into Yu-Gi-Oh, so if something is wrong I'm sorry! Oh yeah, Legal stuff. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, in my dreams maybe but not in real life. Read and Review please!  
  
Chapter-One The Beginning  
  
It was a normal day . . . well, as normal as it could get for a high school student with an ancient spirit living inside him. Math class was going by really slow for Yugi today. He wasn't feeling very well, and he was starting to think that he should have stayed home; but he didn't want to worry anyone, especially Yami. This morning it wasn't as bad, but now he felt worse.  
  
*(Earlier that day)*  
  
The buzzer went off and Yugi awoke to the most annoying sound in the morning, his alarm clock. A hand popped out from under the covers and searched for the irritating noise, when it found its target, he clenched his fist and slammed it down on the damn thing, with the sound gone and no more disturbances, he drifted of into peaceful slumber once again. That is until Yami Yugi popped his head into Yugi's room and ordered him to get up, and told him that breakfast was almost ready.  
  
Yugi groaned and said something incoherent under his breath then muttered "I'm up, I'm up".  
  
Violet eyes opened to his now lit bedroom. Yugi stood up stretching about to open his drawer to get out his clothes, and all of a sudden he felt a wave of dizziness, he quickly sat back down on his bed and told himself that he just stood up too fast. He tried it again this time the dizziness wasn't as bad so he ignored it and continued to get dressed.  
  
"Yugi your breakfast is getting cold!" Yelled Yami Yugi, "I'm coming, just a second" he yelled back to his alter ego.  
  
When he came down stairs he was greeted by the smell of pancakes his favorite, the only problem was he wasn't hungry.  
  
"Good morning Yugi" said Grandpa.  
  
"Morning"  
  
"Sit down Yugi its getting cold" said Yami as he served up breakfast.  
  
"I have something to tell you boys."  
  
When they were both listening Yugi's grandpa continued "I have to go on a little business trip for about two weeks, do you think you can handle yourselves?"  
  
"Yes we'll be fine" Yami and Yugi said together.  
  
"Where are you going grandpa?" asked Yugi  
  
"I'm going for a meeting in Nermina; lots of other card shop owners are going to be there."  
  
"Oh, what is the meeting about" questioned Yugi.  
  
"That's a secret, but I'll say that it has something to do with Duel Monsters."  
  
"Oh OK then, have a nice trip Grandpa" said Yugi with a smile.  
  
"Yugi how come you aren't eating your pancakes?" asked Yami "I thought they were your favorite?" He said with a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"Oh um, I'm just not that hungry, I had a big dinner last night" Yugi explained.  
  
"Well I'm off, you boys make sure you stay out of trouble okay, oh and I've left some money in the cookie jar for groceries use it wisely." Yugi's Grandpa said, making Yami forget all about Yugi's unusual behavior  
  
"Yes, we will!" the two Yugi's said, and with that left.  
  
"Well I guess it is just us for two weeks" said Yami.  
  
"Yup" Yugi said in a cheery voice, as he tried his best to eat the pancakes.  
  
As breakfast continued, Yugi started to develop a headache, and his throat was starting to hurt, he looked up at Yami and smiled to be sure he didn't think anything was wrong.  
  
"You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry, Joey and the others will be here any minute" just as Yami finished his statement the door bell rang.  
  
Yugi immediately ignored his discomfort and answered the door.  
  
"Hey Yugi" said Tea.  
  
"What's up Tea? How you doin' guys?" said Yugi in the happiest tone he could muster.  
  
"Yami are you coming or, are you going to stay home today" asked Yugi.  
  
"I'm coming" answered Yami as he disappeared into the millennium puzzle, which Yugi always had around his neck.  
  
The gang walked to school, Yugi was abnormally short for a boy of 16, with unruly black spikes edged with crimson, that shot out at all angles which formed the majority of his hair, the rest consisted of golden bangs shaped, like lightning lining his face. Yugi had innocent violet eyes that were always filled with love and kindness.  
  
His Yami looked almost exactly like Yugi, accept for being over a head taller and his golden bangs also pointed up into the spikes, and his crimson eyes weren't innocent they were filled with determination and courage.  
  
Yugi's best friend Joey was walking beside him, Joey's blond hair and attitude makes him the comedian of the bunch.  
  
The brunet Tristan was leading the way.  
  
Tea was on the other side of Joey, with her short brown hair bouncing as she walked.  
  
The boy on the other side of Yugi was Bakura, also a holder of a millennium item, the millennium ring. His Yami looked just like him but his eyes were not as kind, they were fierce and ruthless, Bakura shares his mind with an ancient tomb raider, while Yugi shares his with an ancient pharaoh.  
  
The gang arrived at Domino High School and went to their first class; fortunately they had all their classes together. Their first class was English (Or in this case Japanese but you get the idea). Their first class went by quickly, but as each class went by Yugi started to feel worse and worse.  
  
"What is wrong with me? I was fine yesterday" Yugi pondered as the bell signaled that it was math.  
  
As class droned on, Tea started to notice how tired Yugi looked. She was just about to lean over and say something to Joey when the bell rang.  
  
"Finally", thought Yugi, "now lunch and one more class then school is over."  
  
*  
  
Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura and Yugi started to walk outside to eat their lunch - since it was such a nice day.  
  
"So Yug', did ya understand anythin' the teacher was sayin'?" asked Joey.  
  
Yugi just kept walking, like he wasn't hearing anything.  
  
"My head really hurts, only two and a half hours until I get to go home, I can make it" thought Yugi.  
  
Joey, Tristan, Tea and Bakura just looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Hey, Yug' are you OK?" asked Joey.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi said as he came out of his trance.  
  
"I asked ya, if you were OK man" said Joey.  
  
"Oh ya, I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, you weren't answerin', and your face looks a lil' red."  
  
"Ya, Yugi it does, are you sure you're OK?" asked Tea in a worried tone.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine let's find a place to eat" said Yugi with a plastered smile on his face.  
  
The gang found a near by picnic table and sat down.  
  
"Oh I'm starved!" said Tristan.  
  
"Me too" said Bakura.  
  
They all started to unpack their lunches, when Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi came out right behind Joey.  
  
"Man, warn us when you guys are gonna do that!"  
  
"Sorry" both Yami's said in unison.  
  
They continued to eat their lunch, while both Yami's argued over who knows what, they just didn't seem to get along; no one noticed that Yugi wasn't eating anything.  
  
"Hey Yug, you up for a game of Duel Monsters before class?" asked Joey after finishing his lunch.  
  
"Huh, sure" answered Yugi.  
  
They cleared the picnic table and begun their match, the match went by pretty fast the only weird thing was that Joey won.  
  
"Ya, I won, I won, I actually beat Yugi! I can't believe you fell for that trap Yugi" sang Joey in his victory.  
  
"Come on Joey, you know that Yugi was just going easy on you" said Tristan.  
  
"No he wasn't, were ya Yugi?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Oh, um ya, no I wasn't going easy on you, you won fair and square." said Yugi with a forced smile on his face.  
  
Joey was too preoccupied to notice Yugi's fake smile. "See I told ya, I won!"  
  
"Ya sure whatever helps you sleep at night" teased Tristan.  
  
The bell rang Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi went back to their soul rooms, as the gang walked back into the school for their last class.  
  
***********  
  
"Ahhh, man I hate history its so boring!" exclaimed Joey as he sat down in his chair.  
  
"Hey Yug I sorta forgot to do my homework could I copy yours?" asked Joey already knowing the answer.  
  
Yugi never let him copy his homework, he would just say "How will you learn?" as much as Joey hated to admit it, he was grateful that Yugi never let him copy, it forced him to do his own work and he was actually was passing now.  
  
"Sure, here" said Yugi as he slid it over to Joey.  
  
"Ya, Yugi I knew you wouldn't say yes, I was just jokin'" realizing what just happened "Wait Yugi did you just say yes?" questioned Joey.  
  
"Ya, here" said Yugi, he passed him his homework then continued to stare into space.  
  
"I was just jokin' Yug, I did mine, here."  
  
Joey passed the paper back to him. Just then the teacher walked into the room and started writing on the black board.  
  
"OK, class I want you to copy this down, it's for your test tomorrow."  
  
"OK, this is the last class; I just need to hold out for a little longer" thought Yugi as he started to copy down the jibberish on the chalk board.  
  
Just then his vision started to blur and he couldn't read it anymore, Yugi shook his head to clear it but winced from the headache.  
  
"Yugi?" said Yami in his thoughts "What's wrong? You're spirit seems strained."  
  
"Huh?, oh Yami its you, I'm fine I was wasn't seeing strait for a second I'm fine now, really you don't have to worry, now I have to copy these notes so I'll talk to you after school."  
  
"Okay, if you are sure" said Yami as he disconnected.  
  
When Yugi was sure, Yami wasn't connected to him psychically anymore he told himself "Come on Yugi you can do this you only have one more class, then you can go home."  
  
He tried shaking his head again but it just hurt him more and now he was starting to feel dizzy.  
  
"Hey Yug, you OK? You aren't writin' anythin' down" questioned Joey with a look of concern on his face.  
  
But before Yugi could answer his eyes rolled into his head and he fell to the floor.  
  
"Yugi!" exclaimed all his friends.  
  
The teacher turned around to see what all the commotion was about, and then he saw his student on the floor.  
  
"Joey, Tristan would you take him to the nurses office please."  
  
"Ya, sure" said Tristan.  
  
Tristan helped Joey put Yugi on his back, then they headed down to the nurses office.  
  
Tea put her hand up "Um . . . Mr."  
  
"Yes Tea, you and Bakura can go and see if Yugi is alright" said the teacher  
  
"Thank you" with that Bakura and Tea both left for the nurse's office in a hurry.  
  
*************  
  
"He seemed fine a little while ago, do you know what is wrong with him?" asked Tristan.  
  
"No, I don't know what happened."  
  
"Is he alright?" said a familiar voice, Joey and Tristan turned to see Yami running behind them, with concern etched in his cold features.  
  
"I thought you said you were gonna warn us when you were gonna do that!"  
  
"Sorry, but the important thing is Yugi right now."  
  
"Yeah, I know" said Joey.  
  
They reached the nurses office, just as Yugi started to wake up.  
  
"Oh dear lay him down on the bed" commanded the nurse.  
  
Tristan, Joey and Yami did as they were told, just as Bakura and Tea came into the room.  
  
The nurse walked over and put her hand on Yugi's forehead "Just as I thought, you have a low fever Mr. Mutou, and you need to go home or it will get worse."  
  
"I'm fine, really schools almost over I can make it" said Yugi with a strained smile.  
  
"I don't care if school is almost over, you are going home" said the nurse. "Now what is your phone number, so I can call your guardian to pick you up?"  
  
"It's." Yugi started when Yami cut him off.  
  
"That isn't necessary his guardian isn't home, I'll take him."  
  
"Are you related to him? You two do look a lot alike."  
  
"I'm . . . I'm his brother" lied Yami.  
  
"Well Mr. Mutou be sure to take Yugi straight home, he should stay in bed and drink plenty of fluids, and take some medicine, if he gets any worse you should take him to a doctor, understand?"  
  
"Yes, thank you we'll be going now" Yami picked Yugi up in piggy back position and left the nurses office, as the rest of the gang started to walk back to history.  
  
Yami was having a hard time finding the way out of the school, considering he had to stay in the millennium puzzle all day.  
  
"Yami I can walk, I'm fine really, put me down" said Yugi in a tired voice.  
  
"No that's okay, I don't mind carrying you."  
  
Just as they finally found the door, and as they were leaving, the school bell rang ending the day of classes.  
  
"Well Yugi, you got your wish you lasted the day of school."  
  
"Yeah, and now I'm ready to go home."  
  
Yami laughed.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Yelled Joey, he ran up with Tea, Bakura, and Tristan close behind him.  
  
"Hey. we. wanna. go with ya" said Joey out of breath.  
  
As they started to walk home it started to rain.  
  
Very irritated, Joey said "Ah, man we're all gonna get wet."  
  
As they ran to the game shop every step they took seemed like they were going two steps back from their destination.  
  
Yugi's small voice broke the silence "Yami, it would be faster, and a lot easier for you, if I walked."  
  
"No, Yugi we are almost home."  
  
Finally, after it seemed like an eternity they arrived at the game shop, soaked and cold but they got there. They entered the shop and Yami put Yugi down.  
  
"Now go up to your room, and change out of those wet clothes and get into bed" commanded Yami.  
  
"OK" said Yugi as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"We're all soaked" whined Tea.  
  
"The towels are in the bathroom, and if you want you can borrow some of my clothes and put your clothes in the dryer" said Yami as he walked up the stairs to check on Yugi, and change out of his wet clothes.  
  
Joey and the rest of them did as they were told and put their clothes in the dryer. Yami changed into dry clothes then, walked down the hall and entered Yugi's room to see him doing his math homework, and not in bed.  
  
"What are you doing Yugi? You should be in bed."  
  
"Oh, I'm just finishing some math homework so I don't have to do it later" said Yugi with an innocent smile on his face.  
  
"Well you shouldn't be doing math, you should be in bed resting so you get better, you heard what the nurse said, and you aren't even out of your wet clothes, Yugi don't you have any sense at all?"  
  
"Sorry, Yami I'll change now and I'll get into bed" when Yami saw Yugi getting up to get changed he left to go and make him some soup.  
  
"How's Yugi?" asked Tea immerging from the bathroom wearing Yami's clothes.  
  
"Oh, he's getting into bed now."  
  
"Oh that's good, what are you making?"  
  
"I'm making Yugi some chicken noodle soup, he didn't eat breakfast this morning and I'm guessing he didn't eat lunch today either, do you guys want some to?"  
  
"I would, I'll ask the others." Tea said as she left, to ask the others if they wanted some soup as well.  
  
"Ask us what?" asked Tristan as he Bakura, Joey and now Yami Bakura entered the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want some of this soup I'm making?" asked Yami.  
  
"Sure" they all said together.  
  
***********  
  
Back upstairs in Yugi's bedroom, Yugi sat at his desk still doing his math homework the only difference was, he had finally changed out of his wet clothes.  
  
"Maybe Yami's right, maybe I should get some rest I can't think straight with this headache" Yugi thought, just as he got up to retire to his bed Yami walked in with a bowl of soup.  
  
"Still not in bed I see."  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just getting up to get into bed, I think your right I need to sleep" said Yugi.  
  
"Not until you eat something first, then you can take some of this flu medicine."  
  
Yugi sat at his desk forcing himself to eat the soup "I'm done, I can't eat anymore."  
  
"You haven't even eaten half of it" said Yami in a worried tone.  
  
"I'm just not that hungry, I'll eat later" explained Yugi.  
  
"Okay then take this pill, it will help reduce your fever."  
  
Yugi took the pill from Yami, put it in his mouth then took a swig of water and washed it down.  
  
"Now bed. Yugi, you need your rest."  
  
Yugi got up walked over to his bed and got in; he was asleep once his head hit the pillows.  
  
*  
  
"How is he?" asked Bakura as Yami walked down the stairs.  
  
"He's asleep now, he didn't eat much though" Yami said as he examined the almost full bowl of soup in his hands.  
  
"That's just a symptom of the flu he'll get over it" said Tea joining in the conversation.  
  
"Well its Friday tomorrow, and we have a test in history we should get going" said Tristan.  
  
"Yes we should, our clothes should be dry now, so we'll see you tomorrow Yami" said Tea.  
  
"Is Yugi gonna be in school tomorrow" asked Joey.  
  
"We'll see how he's feeling tomorrow Joey, but I don't think so" said Yami.  
  
Yami said goodbye to the others and went to check on Yugi.  
  
When he entered his bedroom Yugi was asleep in his bed, where he should be. Thinking no more could be done for his small look alike he went to his own bedroom, tired from running home with Yugi on his back, he soon fell asleep.  
  
Yugi woke up a few hours later his violet eyes read the alarm clock it said; 9:43.  
  
"I should finish that math home work, and study for that test that we have tomorrow" he thought.  
  
Yugi got out of bed and almost fell over if it hadn't been for his desk, he grabbed onto it for support and sat down in his chair and opened his math book.  
  
*  
  
Somewhere not to far away from the game shop.  
  
"Did it work, and is his Grandpa gone?" asked a very cold voice.  
  
"Is Yugi Mutou weakened?"  
  
"Yes master, the boy Yugi has just begun to fall under your spell" answered another voice.  
  
"Now when will you tell me how to get my dear Cecelia back?"  
  
The cold voice spoke again "In time when you have completed my tasks.  
  
Finally, his millennium puzzle will be mine, and he will be too sick to do anything about it!"  
  
OK that is it for chapter one, yeah I know boring; it will get better I promise well I'm tired now I've been working on this all day. I'll update if I get reviews Thanks! 


	2. The Medicine

Thank you for all your great reviews! I didn't think this story was any good but if you want me to I'll update! I'm sorry for all the mistakes in it, for some reason it uploaded funny for example when I had three dots in a row to show silence or something it only put one but oh well you got the idea. I'll try to write chapter two with less mistakes! Thank you again. Here is chapter 2 Read and Review Please! Oh yeah, if any of you can think of a better title for my story could you please email it to me the_perfect_soldier04@hotmail.com. I just don't like the one I have.  
  
Chapter-Two The Medicine  
  
Yugi exhausted from doing his math homework, looked over at his clock it read: 11:47.  
  
"That took way longer than it usually does, maybe I should just rest like Yami said. But we have that test tomorrow I have to study."  
  
Yugi closed his math book, pulled out his history book and started to read (considering he passed out in class when they were taking notes). As he read page after page his headache increased, and he started to feel light headed.  
  
"Just a few more pages, I can do it."  
  
Yugi shook his head to shake the feeling, but that just made it worse.  
  
"OK I give up, I'm too sick to do this, I'll just go to bed."  
  
Giving up, he stood up and slowly made his way over to his bed with the help of his desk. Yugi barley made it on the bed before passing out.  
  
*  
  
The next morning Yami awoke to the telephone ringing.  
  
"Who could be calling this early in the morning?" He thought as he walked down the hall to answer it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Oh hi Yami, it's Grandpa. How are you two doing?"  
  
"We're doing fine, Yugi just has a touch of the flu but he should be fine in a few days."  
  
"I hope so; well I just called to see how you two were doing. I have to go now, long distance you know. Bye."  
  
"Bye, I'll tell Yugi you called."  
  
*Click*  
  
"Well since I'm up, I'll go check on Yugi."  
  
Yami walked down the hall to Yugi's bedroom and opened the door to see Yugi on top of his covers shivering. Yami walked over to his small friend and put his hand to his forehead.  
  
"Still warm, a little bit warmer than yesterday."  
  
Yugi awoke cold, with something soft and cool on his forehead.  
  
"Are you awake Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
". . . Huh, Yami what time is it?" Yugi asked rubbing his eyes of sleep.  
  
"Its 7:30, you should get under the blankets, Yugi you're shivering" Yami said as he lifted the covers to put Yugi under them.  
  
"Oh I guess I feel asleep on top of them, well I'm going to be late for school if I don't get up now" Yugi said as he started to stand.  
  
Yami pushed him back on the bed.  
  
"You shouldn't be getting up you're still sick; you're not going to school today."  
  
"But I have to Yami; we have a test that I have to take."  
  
"You can miss it, your health comes first and I'm sure they will let you take it when you are well again."  
  
"Well I feel fine so I'm taking the test" Yugi said as he successfully stood up, and then started to fall to the floor but Yami caught him.  
  
"See Yugi you can't even stand you're still sick you need to rest, now get into bed while I go make you something to eat." Yami said firmly as he put Yugi underneath the covers.  
  
Yugi gave up and did as his Yami told him.  
  
Yami left Yugi alone and walked towards the kitchen, noticing Yugi's history book on his desk.  
  
"Yugi is so stubborn he is never thinking of himself, this is probably why he is sick in the first place" Thought Yami as he started to make Yugi scrambled eggs.  
  
As he poured them into the pan, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Oh hey Yami, it's Joey."  
  
"Oh hi Joey, what's up?"  
  
"Oh nothin', I was jus' wonderin', is Yugi comin' to school today?"  
  
"No Joey he's still sick, his fever went up a little bit since last night but believe me, he tried to go, but fell if you know what I mean."  
  
"He is sick and he tried to go to school? I don' understan' that kid, if I was sick I'd be glad to take the day off. Well do you want me to bring his homework by the shop after school?"  
  
"Sure although I don't think I should give it to him until after he is better, he did his math homework last night and I think he tried to study, that's probably why he's worse today."  
  
"He's sick and he studied more than I did, man we need to teach him he isn't supposed to like school. Well I'll see you two after school, I hope Yugi gets better bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
*Click*  
  
Yami went back to making Yugi's breakfast.  
  
*  
  
Back to where Pegasus and his master are.  
  
"So you are sure that you planted the 'bug' in Yugi's soul room Pegasus?" said the cold voice.  
  
"Yes I did exactly what you told me to do; now when will you tell me how to get Cecilia back?"  
  
"Well if you did exactly what I said then why don't I have his puzzle yet? You will get Cecilia when I've got it understand!"  
  
"Yes master. Yugi is strong he may not look like it, but he is and with the aid of his ancient spirit it may take awhile before he is completely weakened."  
  
"Well you had better hope so Maximillion Pegasus! Now I suggest you do everything you can to make sure I get that puzzle! Now go!"  
  
*  
  
"It's so cold in here, and my headache is getting worse what is wrong with me?" Yugi thought as he waited for the breakfast he wasn't going to eat.  
  
"Here is your breakfast Yugi" said a hopeful Yami as he entered Yugi's room.  
  
"Thank you Yami, you didn't have to I could of made it myself."  
  
"Remember Yugi you are sick, you need to take it easy" Yami said as he handed the plate of eggs and toast to Yugi.  
  
"Ya I know, I just don't want to make you do everything for me" said Yugi as he tried to force the eggs down his burning throat.  
  
"You worry too much Yugi; you need to think of yourself once in a while, I don't mind doing things for you if it will help you get better. Now eat your breakfast and then you can take another flu pill then you need to sleep."  
  
Yugi ate as much food as he could, which wasn't much, took his pill. Eye lids getting heavy as exhaustion over took him he fell asleep. Yami took the plate of food and left Yugi to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Just outside the window Pegasus peered in to see the now sleeping Yugi. "He should be getting worse, soon they will take him to a doctor, and I've got an idea" Pegasus thought as he ran off. (Since Yugi is like on the second floor I have no idea how Pegasus was up there magic or maybe stilts but oh well)  
  
*  
  
*Door Bell*  
  
Yami got out of the chair he was sitting in to answer the door.  
  
"Hi Yami how's Yugi doin'?" said Joey.  
  
"The same it's going to take him longer than I thought to get over this." Said Yami as he glanced up the stairs to where his sleeping friend was.  
  
"We brought him his homework" Said Tea breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh good, come in please" Said Yami, he stood aside to let them in.  
  
As Tea walked by she noticed how exhausted Yami looked.  
  
"He must be really worried" she thought.  
  
"Yami since it's the weekend; do you want help taking care of Yugi?" Tea offered.  
  
"Yeah that's a great idea; you can't do it alone you'll wear yourself out." agreed Tristan as he nudged Joey in the ribs.  
  
"Ow, yeah let us help you."  
  
"You don't have to, but if you want to help you are more than welcome to" said a very grateful Yami.  
  
"We're just glad to help" said Bakura.  
  
*  
  
Yugi awoke to the sound of people talking in the kitchen. He heard Joey's voice and decided to get up and say hi. He pulled his blanket off; shivering from the cold he slid his legs over the side of his bed and tried to stand but fell face first to the floor.  
  
"This is harder than I thought" Yugi thought as he got up and used his desk for support.  
  
He managed to get to the door and leaned on the door frame to catch his breath, just walking across the room was making him tired. He left his room and started walking down the hall using the wall to steady himself. When he made it to the kitchen he was completely worn out, but he still put a smile on and greeted his friends.  
  
"Hey guys, how was the test?"  
  
They all turned to see Yugi leaning on the wall for support, breathing hard and sweat beads all over his face, yet he was still smiling.  
  
Yami was the first to speak "What are you doing out of bed!" he said as he rushed over to catch Yugi as he fell forward.  
  
"I . . . Wanted . . . To say hi to everyone" Yugi said as he caught his breath.  
  
Yami helped Yugi walk over to a chair and he sat him down.  
  
"You shouldn't be out of bed" Yami said as he looked Yugi over to make sure he was OK.  
  
Joey was the first to speak "Yeah Yug' you don' look so good. I think you should go back to bed."  
  
"I'm sorry I just wanted to say hi, I'm fine really I just lost my balance that's all" explained Yugi.  
  
"Well I guess since you're up you can eat something" said Yami.  
  
"Sure I am a little hungry" Yugi lied because he didn't want to worry anyone, and he wanted to stay up.  
  
Yami got up and started to make Yugi some soup, while the rest of them sat down at the table to talk to Yugi.  
  
"So how was the test?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Oh the test it was . . ." started Tea.  
  
"It was OK I guess, well I didn' study much" said Joey.  
  
"Well you never study and that's why you always fail" stated Tristan.  
  
Joey and Tristan started to argue while Yami Bakura and Bakura watched and refereed.  
  
"He just looks so tired and worn out" thought Tea "I've never seen him like this, poor Yugi he must feel awful, yet he still smiles."  
  
"What's wrong Tea you haven't said much" said Yugi.  
  
Tea looked at Yugi and saw that he was worried. "He looks worried. Is he worried about me?" thought Tea.  
  
"Oh I'm fine, but you shouldn't be worrying about me you should be worrying about yourself."  
  
"I'm fine Tea, I just have a little bit of the flu I feel better really."  
  
Yami had finished the soup and he set it in front of Yugi, he then rest his hand on Yugi's forehead and his other hand on his own to see the difference.  
  
"Hmm feeling better you say. You are warmer than this morning Yugi, you have to rest you are getting worse, if your fever isn't down by tomorrow I'm calling the doctor."  
  
Yugi didn't reply he was too busy forcing the soup down so he didn't make anyone worry. Less than eight spoon fulls later he couldn't eat anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami I'm just not as hungry as I thought."  
  
Yami looked down at the bowl and frowned "It isn't like Yugi to eat like this, he must be getting worse" thought Yami. "That's okay Yugi take your pill and off to bed."  
  
"OK Yami" said Yugi as he swallowed his pill, he was glad he was sent to bed he was exhausted, and feeling light headed again.  
  
Yugi got up out of the chair and started to walk to the hall, and suddenly he was overwhelmed by dizziness and fell.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Yami was the first one there, hi picked Yugi up and brought him to his bed.  
  
"You have to stay in bed, if you need anything just yell or just send it phycically OK."  
  
"Su . . . re" Yugi replied as he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Yami put his hand to Yugi's forehead again, and he was burning up, it wasn't just warm he was hot. Yami walked down the hall towards the kitchen.  
  
"Is Yugi OK Yami?" Tea asked.  
  
"Ya, he's asleep now" he replied as he picked up the phone and started dialing numbers.  
  
"Who ya callin'?" asked Joey.  
  
Yami didn't reply because whoever he was calling answered the phone.  
  
"Hi, I would like to schedule an appointment for my brother."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Oh you will come to the house, that's great."  
  
". . ."  
  
"At 10:30 oh OK thank you."  
  
*Click*  
  
"Who was that?" asked Bakura.  
  
"I just called the doctor he will come see Yugi at 10:30 tomorrow morning."  
  
"That's good Yugi should feel better if he gets some medicine" said Tea.  
  
Yami walked over to the fridge to see what they could have for dinner.  
  
"Hmm. Nothing to eat we are going to have to order take out, anyone got any requests?"  
  
Joey was the first to speak "PIZZA!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Joey's face reddened with embarrassment "What I just think we should have pizza."  
  
"Does everyone agree?" asked Yami.  
  
"Sure" everyone said.  
  
*  
  
The next morning empty pizza boxes littered the living room, and everyone was still asleep. The clock read 10:30 and the door bell rang. Yami awoke with a start looked at the clock on the wall, realizing what was happening he ran to the door.  
  
"Hello" said Yami as he rubbed his eyes of sleep.  
  
"I'm here to see Yugi Mutou" said the stranger.  
  
"Oh, Dr. Tofu right this way" Yami said as he stood aside to let the doctor in.  
  
Yami led him to Yugi's bedroom he opened the door to the sleeping teen. Yami walked over to Yugi's bed and shook him awake.  
  
"Yugi the doctors here to see you" Yami said smiling.  
  
"Oh. . . OK" Yugi said as he started to have a coughing fit.  
  
Yami helped Yugi sit up, and then he walked to the door way to let the doctor work.  
  
"Hi Yugi, I'm Dr. Tofu how are you feeling? I need you to tell me everything" the doctor said as he sat beside Yugi on a chair.  
  
"Well I have a headache, and my throat kinda hurts, and I'm dizzy when I stand, and I'm always tired" Yugi explained as the doctor wrote things down.  
  
"Okay now, I'm going to check your breathing and your vision and a few other things" said the doctor as he took out his stethoscope. "Could you lift up your shirt please?"  
  
Yugi did as he was told, and the doctor listened to his breathing, as he did so he sighed and Yami was worried by this. As he was listening Yugi started to have another coughing fit, and the doctor again sighed and wrote more things down. The doctor then checked Yugi's vision, his throat, looked in his ears, and then he stuck a thermometer in Yugi's mouth.  
  
"Hmm. You're temperature is 103, Yugi you need to stay in bed" he then stood up and Yami walked over to him.  
  
"Your little brother has a bad case of the flu, if he gets any worse it could change to pneumonia" said the doctor; he then saw Yami's worried face.  
  
"Don't worry" he said as he took a bottle out of his bag and handed it to Yami. "Here's some medicine that should help him, he should take one teaspoon every time he wakes up. He should stay in bed and have plenty of fluids, and if you can get him to eat anything it would help him too. If he gets any worse call me right away."  
  
"When will I be able to get out of bed?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Not for a couple of weeks, and that's if it doesn't get worse" explained the doctor. Seeing that they had no more questions, Yami paid him then he left the room, and walked out of the house.  
  
"OK Yugi, you heard what the doctor said, you have to stay in bed and you should take some of this." Yami said as he examined the medicine bottle.  
  
It didn't look like regular medicine bottles it almost looked like a potion. Yami walked to the kitchen and grabbed a teaspoon then came back to Yugi's room.  
  
"Open" he ordered.  
  
Yugi did what Yami said, and let the awful tasting stuff into his mouth.  
  
"How is it?" Yami said seeing the look of pure disgust on Yugi's face.  
  
"It's . . . awful" Yugi explained..  
  
All of a sudden Yugi felt exhausted, and he rested his head on the pillow and fell asleep almost immediately. Yami put the cap back on the medicine and left the room.  
  
As he entered the kitchen he was greeted by his friends.  
  
"Morning Yami, how's Yugi?" asked Tea.  
  
"He's got some medicine and he asleep now, but the doctor said if he gets any worse his flu could develop into pneumonia" Yami said in a worried tone.  
  
"Well he wont get any worse, don't worry buddy" said Joey.  
  
Yami smiled at him and said "I hope your right."  
  
Well that is it for chapter 2 sorry it took so long to get out! Hopefully the other chapters won't take as long. Thank you for reading my story and please Review! 


	3. Nightmares

Well the stupid thing uploaded funny again for some reason it won't upload three periods in a row it only does one I want it like this . but if you do it like this "." there is only one. Well thank you for all the reviews! Well here is the next chapter please Read and Review!  
  
  
  
Chapter-Three Nightmares  
  
The clock struck 12AM Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura and Yami Bakura were all asleep. Yugi was in his bed sleeping, anything but soundly. He tossed and turned his fevered body was covered in sweat.  
  
*  
  
Yugi's Dream  
  
Yugi was against a brick wall, two big guys were advancing on him.  
  
"Give us all your money!" the two people demanded, they stepped into the light. They were the two bullies that used to beat Yugi up when he was younger.  
  
*  
  
Yugi tossed and turned in his sleep. Yami awoke to the sound of someone whimpering.  
  
"It sounds like Yugi, I hope he's OK" Yami thought as he got up off the couch he was sleeping on.  
  
He started to walk towards Yugi's room but he tripped over Joey and tumbled to the floor.  
  
Joey woke with a start "Huh! What's goin' on?" he said getting up.  
  
"Sorry Joey, I accidentally tripped over you" Yami said as he got up.  
  
"That's okay man."  
  
"Hey what's that noise?" asked Tea as she woke up.  
  
"I think its Yugi" Yami said as he started to leave.  
  
Just then Tristan and the two Bakura's woke up.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Its sounds like there's somethin' wrong with Yugi" explained Joey.  
  
Just then they heard the whimpering, more loudly this time and the group rushed to Yugi's room. Yami was the first one there, he saw Yugi struggling underneath his covers. Joey flicked on the light and they all saw how red Yugi's face was, and they could see that he was drenched in sweat.  
  
"Is he OK Yami?" asked Tea.  
  
Yami bent down next to Yugi and put a hand to Yugi's forehead.  
  
"Tea could you grab a bowl of cold water, actually make it ice water and a cloth please, Yugi is burning up!" Yami said as he shook Yugi, to try to wake him up.  
  
Tea ran out of the room to get the things, while Tristan, Joey and the Bakura's watched helplessly as Yami desperately tried to wake Yugi up. Yugi didn't wake up; he just kept tossing and turning.  
  
"No leave me alone, it hurts" cried Yugi.  
  
Just then Tea came back with the cloth and bowl, she handed it to Yami. Yami dipped the cloth into the water then rung out any excess water, and he placed it on Yugi's burning forehead.  
  
"Come on Yugi wake up" pleaded Yami.  
  
"No. . . Please leave me alone. . ." Yugi's cries grew softer then he screamed as if he was in pain.  
  
Yami's efforts were rewarded, Yugi awoke with a start he sprang forward, and then from fatigue he started to fall sideways off the bed but Yami caught him and placed him against the pillow.  
  
"Are you OK Yug'?" Joey asked with concern.  
  
"Huh . . . what happened? Yugi asked breathing hard and too shallow for Yami. "I was having a dream. . ." just before anyone could ask what it was about Yugi started coughing and wheezing.  
  
Yami helped Yugi sit up so he could breathe easier. Tristan picked up the glass of water that was on Yugi's desk and handed it to Yami.  
  
"Here Yugi drink this" Yami said as he held the cup to Yugi's mouth.  
  
Yugi took a sip and swallowed it.  
  
"Thank . . . you *cough* Yami" Yugi said with a pained smile on his face.  
  
Yami helped Yugi lie back on the pillow and then put the thermometer in his mouth.  
  
"Yugi you're burning up your temperature is 104!"  
  
"I'm fine really *cough* it's probably just because of my nightmare."  
  
"Well nightmare or not, I'm calling the doctor" Yami said as he left to get the phone.  
  
Tea walked over and sat beside Yugi where Yami just was, and replaced the cloth on Yugi's forehead. Yugi closed his eyes as the cool cloth soothed his burning forehead.  
  
"How does that feel?" asked Tea.  
  
"Thank . . . you" whispered Yugi as he forced himself to stay awake.  
  
Yami returned to Yugi's room with a disappointed look on his face.  
  
"Is he coming?" asked Yami Bakura. (I made him ask because I just realized he hasn't said a word this whole story sorry!)  
  
"He'll be here in the morning around nine" answered Yami "That was the best he could do."  
  
"What time is it?" asked Joey.  
  
Tristan looked at his watch "Wow its 4AM I didn't realize it was this early."  
  
Yugi's soft voice spoke up "Sorry for *cough* waking you up."  
  
"S'ok Yug', it wasn't your fault" said Joey.  
  
Yami walked over to Yugi's desk and picked up the bottle of medicine, twisted off the cap and poured some onto a spoon.  
  
"Drink it Yugi, the doctor said you should take some every time you wake up" said Yami as he held the spoon to Yugi's lips.  
  
Yugi sat up and opened his mouth and let the foul tasting medicine in. Just like the last spoonful he had, as he swallowed exhaustion gripped his body and he could no longer keep his eyes open. He fell back on the pillow and was instantly in a deep sleep. Yami dipped the cloth into the water rung it out and placed it on Yugi's forehead once again.  
  
"I hope he gets better soon" thought Tea as she followed the others to the living room.  
  
*  
  
"Well I think we should all try to get some more sleep, before the doctor comes" Bakura said as he got back into his sleeping bag on the floor.  
  
"Yeah good idea" said Tristan as he got in his.  
  
Tea walked over to the smaller couch and Yami lied down on the bigger one, as Joey resumed to sleeping on the floor. All of them fell asleep right away accept for Yami.  
  
"What was he dreaming about? It must have been really awful he looked like he was in so much pain." Thought Yami as he desperately tried to get to sleep, eventually sleep over took him and he joined the others in dream land.  
  
*  
  
*Door Bell*  
  
This time Yami wasn't the first to awake, Yami Bakura got out of his sleeping bag beside his look alike. He stretched and walked to the door.  
  
"Hello I'm here to see Yugi again" said Dr. Tofu.  
  
"You remember where it is don't you? I have to wake up the others."  
  
"Yes I do" the doctor said as he walked to Yugi's bedroom.  
  
Yami Bakura walked over to Bakura and gently shook him.  
  
"Wake up Bakura."  
  
"Hn. . . I'm awake I'm awake" Bakura said as he rubbed his eyes of sleep and got out of his sleeping bag.  
  
He then helped the ancient tomb raider wake up the others.  
  
Yami was the last one sleeping.  
  
"Should we wake him? He just looks so tired" said Tea.  
  
"I think he would be mad if we don't" stated Tristan.  
  
"Yeah you're right, he will want to know if Yugi is OK" said Bakura.  
  
Joey bent down and shook Yami . . . he didn't wake up.  
  
"Come on Yami, the doctor is here, wake up" he shook him some more.  
  
This time Yami moved, and as he did he hit Joey in the nose with his fist.  
  
"Ow!" Joey screamed as he hit the floor.  
  
"Huh what's going on?" Yami said as he finally awoke.  
  
"Finally, Yami are you that heavy of a sleeper?" asked Tristan.  
  
"No not usually, I guess I was just tired. What is wrong with Joey? Why is he on the floor?" asked Yami.  
  
"You jus' punched me in the nose!" whined Joey.  
  
"Sorry it must have been a reflex or something" said Yami in an innocent voice.  
  
"S'ok Yami but next time, I'm not waking you up, man you pack a punch. I hope my nose isn't bleeding" Joey said as he rubbed his nose.  
  
Everyone just laughed accept for Joey.  
  
"Why were you waking me up anyway?" questioned Yami.  
  
Tea was the first to speak "Oh I almost forgot, the doctor is here."  
  
"He is how long has he been in there? Is Yugi OK? Is he better? Is . . ." Yami was cut off by Yami Bakura.  
  
"He has only been here for ten minuets. We don't know anything else."  
  
Just as Bakura finished talking, the doctor walked in the room with a gloomy expression on his face. Everyone rushed up to him to hear the news.  
  
"Is he OK doctor?" asked Tea.  
  
"Well what we feared has happened. His flu has changed to pneumonia all I can say is keep giving him his medicine every time he wakes up, and make sure he stays in bed no matter what."  
  
Yami was speechless his best friend was just diagnosed with pneumonia he didn't know what to do.  
  
Just then Joey said what they were all thinking "Could he die?"  
  
"Well I would be lying to you if I said no. There is a small chance that he could die but if you follow my directions carefully you shouldn't have anything to worry about."  
  
Tristan paid the doctor since Yami was still in a trance. The doctor left just as it started to rain.  
  
*  
  
*Thunder*  
  
"Yami are you OK?" Joey asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Yami's face.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I guess he's really worried" said Tristan as he waved his hand in front of Yami's face.  
  
"He could die! How could I have let this happen to my friend?" Yami mentally screamed to himself.  
  
*Thunder*  
  
Yami broke out of his trance.  
  
"You OK Yami?" asked Joey.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, I was just thinking. Sorry if I worried anyone."  
  
Just then Yami Bakura came out of Yugi's room since it was his turn to watch him. Everyone looked up at him.  
  
"He's awake" was all he said.  
  
*  
  
They all filed into Yugi's bedroom, to see their friend drenched in sweat, breathing with some difficulty, his face as red as a tomato, yet as always he was still smiling.  
  
"How are ya feelin' Yug'?"  
  
". . . Be . . . ter thank . . . you" Yugi said with great difficulty.  
  
Yami seemed to be in another trance he didn't say anything.  
  
"Look at him, he seems so helpless. This is all my fault! Why did I let this happen to him?" Yami thought as he stared into space.  
  
"I heard *cough* what the doctor said" explained Yugi.  
  
Tea was the first to speak and she could only say "You did?"  
  
"Yes. . ."  
  
Yami seemed to come back to reality; he walked over to the medicine took off the cap and hurriedly poured the contents onto a spoon.  
  
"Drink Yugi, you have to take this every time you wake up."  
  
"Yami I don't think I should, it always makes me feel very tired, I don't like it" pleaded Yugi as Yami came closer with the awful medicine.  
  
"It's just doing its job to make you better. Besides you need your rest, now drink it" ordered Yami.  
  
Yugi didn't argue he took his foul tasting medicine, and just like before it made him exhausted and he drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
Yami replaced the cap, and set it down on the desk.  
  
"I'll watch him next" said Yami as he sat in the chair beside Yugi's bed.  
  
Tea looked at him as he spoke and noticed the black circles under his eyes and his face just looked totally exhausted.  
  
"No Yami, you look exhausted, I'll take the next watch you should rest" Tea said immediately.  
  
"No Tea, it was my turn anyways" said Joey as he helped Yami out of the chair "I was the one who got the most sleep last night anyways so it's alright."  
  
"You're sure Joey?" asked Tea.  
  
"Well I'm going after Joey" stated Yami.  
  
"OK but you need to sleep first. Yugi wouldn't want you getting sick because of him" said Tea.  
  
Everyone exited Yugi's room accept Joey; he sat in Yugi's chair and pulled out his cards and started playing with them.  
  
*  
  
Tea walked Yami over to the couch and sat him down.  
  
"Now Yami you need to rest, so you should sleep for at least a few hours OK" she said with a friendly smile on her face.  
  
Bakura walked over to the fridge, and opened it to see if there was anything decent for lunch.  
  
"Hmm. It seems we are going to have to go grocery shopping."  
  
"There's money in the cookie jar!" Yelled Yami from the living room.  
  
Bakura walked into the living room, and saw Yami lying on the couch and Tristan and Yami Bakura watching TV, while Tea went to get a blanket for Yami.  
  
"I'm going grocery shopping does anyone want to come?" asked Bakura.  
  
"I do" Yami Bakura and Tristan said in unison.  
  
"You do what?" asked Tea as she came back into the room with Yami's blanket.  
  
"You wanna come food shopping with us?" asked Tristan as he shut off the TV.  
  
"Sure while we're gone you can get some sleep Yami" Tea said.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Yami?" Tea said as she walked over to him to give him the blanket.  
  
"Is he OK Tea?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Yes he's fast asleep, we'll just leave him a note" she said as she gently placed the blanket over him.  
  
She sighed in relief "Finally, I thought he would never get some sleep" she thought.  
  
They quickly wrote a note to Joey and Yami and then quietly left the house.  
  
*  
  
"Ahhh! Thinking up new strategies is hard!" Joey yelled in his frustration as he threw his cards down.  
  
Yugi shifted in his sleep.  
  
"Oops. . . I gotta be quiet" whispered Joey as he gathered his cards into a pile, completely unaware of the nightmares going on in his small friends head.  
  
*  
  
"So what should we get?" asked Tea.  
  
"Well we all know Joey's gonna want pizza" Tristan said as he picked up a box.  
  
"Yes that's true, we also need eggs, juice and bread" said Bakura as he picked up the things he listed.  
  
They finished getting everything they needed and headed home.  
  
*  
  
Joey was sitting at the desk, well sleeping at it from boredom. Yugi tossed and turned and twisted himself in his blanket as he tried to escape the nightmares that terrorized him.  
  
~Yugi's Nightmare~  
  
Yugi was running down a tunnel, that didn't seem to end.  
  
"Stop it! I'm sorry whatever I did!" screamed Yugi, as his attacker advanced on him.  
  
The tunnel lit up, as the Blue Eyes White Dragon approached him. Yugi tripped, and then he was caught. He covered his face with his arms, in a feeble attempt to protect himself.  
  
"No! Please don't hurt me!"  
  
". . ." nothing happened, Yugi put down his arms and opened his eyes.  
  
"Hello Yugi" said a voice that was strangely familiar to Yugi.  
  
Yugi turned around, and the person he least wanted to see, was where the dragon had been.  
  
"Pegasus! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Now where are you manners Yugi-boy?"  
  
"Just answer me!"  
  
"Very well, I'm here to give you a message."  
  
"Well I'm not listening" Yugi said as he started down the tunnel again.  
  
"Well if you won't listen to me, then I'll just do this" Pegasus snapped his finger and the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared in front of Yugi blocking his path.  
  
Yugi backed up and bumped into Pegasus.  
  
"How. . . How'd you do that?" stuttered Yugi.  
  
"Simple Yugi-boy this is a dream, I can do anything."  
  
"Well if this is a dream, then that thing can't hurt me" Yugi said as he cautiously walked towards the Blue Eyes.  
  
"No exactly true."  
  
"W. . . What?" Yugi said as he backed away from it again.  
  
"This is a special dream if you get hurt here it will happen to you in the physical world, so be careful Yugi-boy" teased Pegasus.  
  
"Then how do I get out of it?"  
  
"Listen to my message and it will all end."  
  
Yugi was beginning to get annoyed "Fine what is it."  
  
"What is happening to you now?" questioned Pegasus with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Hey I thought you had a message for me, that's a question?" Yugi said.  
  
"I do, now answer the question" it was Pegasus' turn to become annoyed "You're sick right?"  
  
"Yes how did you know that?"  
  
"It's my job to know."  
  
"Well like you said I'm sick right now, I'm at home in bed, the doctor just said I have pneumonia."  
  
"Well, well Yugi-boy you've gotten yourself into some mess haven't you?" taunted Pegasus.  
  
"It's not my fault; I don't know how this happened."  
  
"Well this brings me up to giving you the message. You know that medicine you have from the doctor?"  
  
"Yes, but wait how do you know about that."  
  
Pegasus didn't even bother to answer the question.  
  
"You know there is something not quite right about it don't you?"  
  
"Yes . . . every time I take it I get extremely tired, and feel worse when I wake up. Why?" Yugi asked cautiously.  
  
"You are very clever Yugi-boy; well time in this dream is running short so I will just tell you. That medicine isn't medicine just as you guessed."  
  
"What is it?" Yugi asked curiosity apparent in his tone.  
  
"It's not medicine, you are right it is making you worse" Pegasus stated flatly.  
  
"What! What do you mean I'm right, and how is it making me worse, how do you know?"  
  
"Calm down Yugi-boy. Just make sure you drink it all."  
  
Pegasus started to flicker as if he was disappearing.  
  
"Wait what's happening?" Yugi asked in confusion.  
  
"Your dream is ending, you're waking up."  
  
"No! Stop."  
  
*  
  
Joey had been watching Yugi for awhile now, and desperately trying to wake him up but to no avail. Yugi was drenched in sweat, he was tossing and turning and every so often he would whimper.  
  
"Come on Yug' wake up please" Joey cried in his desperation.  
  
Yugi awoke with a start, he sat up, too quickly for his fevered body and he collapsed.  
  
The first thing Yugi heard was Joey's caring voice full of concern "You OK Yug?"  
  
"Yes. . . I'm fine. . . Bad dream" was all he said in between gasps of breath.  
  
"Hold on a sec Yugi, I'm gonna go get Yami" Joey said as he placed Yugi back on his pillow.  
  
After he made sure Yugi wasn't going to fall off the bed, he dashed out of the room to get Yami.  
  
*  
  
"Well we got all the groceries now we just gotta make dinner" said Tristan as they all entered the house.  
  
Joey came running around the corner so fast, he wasn't watching where he was going and he slammed right into Tristan.  
  
"Ow! Man what are you doing Joey?"  
  
"Yugi . . . Bad. . . Dream. . . Gotta get Yami" He eventually said.  
  
They all ran to the living room to find Yami still sleeping on the couch.  
  
"I'm not waking him up this time" said Joey. "You know what happened the last time."  
  
*Coughing*  
  
"Is that Yugi?" asked Tea "He sounds like he's getting worse. Poor Yugi."  
  
This time they didn't need Joey to risk his life, or rather his nose on waking up Yami, he awoke to the sound of Yugi coughing.  
  
"Yugi!" was all he said, as he leaped off the couch and ran to Yugi's room.  
  
*  
  
Yugi heard Yami's concerned voice from down the hall "Yugi!"  
  
Yami entered Yugi's room and immediately put his hand to Yugi's forehead.  
  
"Your getting worse Yugi, your temperature is up a bit" said Yami.  
  
The others entered the room.  
  
"Is he OK Yami?" asked Tea.  
  
"Yes he is, but his temperature is up a bit more since this morning."  
  
Yami took his hand away from Yugi's forehead and went straight to the medicine on the desk.  
  
"No Yami, I don't want it" pleaded Yugi.  
  
Yugi's comment surprised Yami "Why not Yugi? Don't you want to get better?"  
  
"Yes Yami I do. . . But you don't understand, it isn't medicine."  
  
"What do you mean it isn't medicine?" asked Joey as he joined in on the conversation.  
  
"Well Pegasus told me."  
  
This time everyone was surprised, everyone was speechless.  
  
"When did you see Pegasus?" asked Yami Bakura.  
  
"Just now in my dream" said Yugi.  
  
Everyone was taken aback by Yugi's answer.  
  
"If you saw Pegasus, I think that is called a nightmare" joked Joey.  
  
No one laughed they just looked at Yugi.  
  
"It's just his fever talking, don't worry guys" Yami said as he continued to pour the medicine into the spoon.  
  
"No Yami, I won't drink it! Just trust me" Yugi said.  
  
"I don't care what you say, Yugi you are taking your medicine" said Yami. He finished pouring the medicine, and put it in front of Yugi's mouth "Drink it"  
  
Yugi refused "No! I wont!" as he refused he pushed the spoon away and the medicine spilled onto the floor.  
  
"Look what you did Yugi! You have to take your medicine; you need it to get better. Stop being so stubborn" said Yami.  
  
Tea was confused by Yami's tone, it sounded harsh yet full of concern at the same time. Yami poured another spoonful for Yugi.  
  
"Yugi I hate to do this. Tristan, Joey hold him down and open his mouth."  
  
They didn't think twice, they knew that it had to be done, so they followed Yami's orders.  
  
"No! Please!" Yami struggled using up all the strength he had.  
  
"Maybe he's tellin' the truth, I mean he's never lied to us before. Or is Yami right maybe it is just his fever talking" pondered Joey. But he didn't have enough time to say anything; the medicine had already made its way down Yugi's throat.  
  
"No. . . Please. . . Pegasus . . . n . . . ot . . . med . . . icine" Yugi said as exhaustion gripped his body once again, and he fell into dark unconsciousness once again.  
  
Yami put the cap back on and set it down, then turned and walked out of the room. All of his friends followed him.  
  
Tea put her hand on his shoulder "Its OK Yami, you did what you had to do."  
  
"But he just looked so scared, what is wrong with him, why wont he get better, it's all my fault I should have protected him?" said Yami.  
  
"You were right Yami it was just the fever talking" said Bakura.  
  
"And it's not your fault, Yami there was nothing you can do. Don't worry he will get better" said Tristan.  
  
Joey looked over at the door and saw a letter lying on the floor. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was addressed to. . . YUGI!  
  
"Hey guys, I think you had better take a look at this" Said Joey.  
  
They all walked over to him, and every one of them was just as shocked as he was.  
  
*  
  
Back at Pegasus' and his master's hideout.  
  
"So Pegasus what is your plan? You're holding a tournament just for Yugi, that didn't work the last time. Why do you think it will work this time?" said the cold voice.  
  
"This time he is sick and weak, and the 'medicine' that he is taking will not allow Yami to help him."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yes it will work master I guarantee it, now what about Cecilia?"  
  
"NOT UNTILL YOU DELIVER THE MILLENIUM PUZZLE! Now go and make sure you do not fail!"  
  
"I will not fail you master, I will do anything to get my dear Cecilia back"  
  
Pegasus bowed to the unknown master and left the room.  
  
"This time Yugi-boy I will get that puzzle" thought Pegasus as he walked down the dark hall.  
  
*  
  
As Yugi's friends were thinking about the letter, unaware of Yugi tossing and turning in his bed, for yet another nightmare had its hold on poor Yugi.  
  
*  
  
Well that is it for chapter 3 man that took way too long. My arms are numb! I'll try to get chapter 4 out as soon as possible Please Review! I'm only going to continue if I get review's you guys are what keep me going. Oh ya and I apologize ahead of time or I guess after the story for any spelling errors or grammatical errors. THANK YOU! 


	4. The Letter

Thank you again, for all the nice reviews! Sorry this took so long to get out! School, boys and other miscellaneous things kept getting in the way, and the horrible most awful curse of all Writers Block! Well hopefully chapter 5 doesn't take as long! Thank you for reading my story, please Read and Review! Oh and sorry for this one being so short I just couldn't think of anything, Chapter 5 will be longer promise!  
  
Disclaimer: I think I only did this on chapter one but ya. I don't own Yu- Gi-Oh but I do own some of the cards! ^_^  
  
Chapter-Four The Letter  
  
*  
  
"Who would be sending Yugi a letter?" asked Tea.  
  
"I don't know" said Yami.  
  
"I know, maybe it's a get well card for Yugi!" Said Joey.  
  
"Yeah, Joey's right that's what its gotta be" said Tristan.  
  
"We can give it to him when he wakes up" said Tea "That'll make him feel better."  
  
"Well what do you guys want for dinner?" asked Bakura as he started to walk into the kitchen.  
  
One word was said by the one and only "PIZZA!"  
  
"Not again Joey" everyone said at the same time.  
  
"How about spaghetti?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Sure" said Tea and Tristan.  
  
"Sounds great" said Yami.  
  
"It's not Pizza, but I can live with it" said Joey.  
  
"I don't care" said Yami Bakura.  
  
"Then it's settled" Bakura said, as he went into the kitchen to prepare it.  
  
Yami Bakura and Tea went to help him while Yami, Tristan and Joey retreated to the living room for some TV.  
  
*  
  
Yami flopped down on the couch, his whole body was tired even his spiky hair. Usually standing strait up, it now drooped over a bit.  
  
"Wow you look completely wiped" stated Joey.  
  
"Huh, oh ya I guess I haven't been sleeping well lately that's all" said Yami as he made himself comfortable.  
  
"You've been worried that's why. You can take a nap if you want we'll wake you when dinner is ready" said Tristan.  
  
"Yes but Tristan will be the one to wake you. I'm not risking it again" said Joey as he touched his nose.  
  
Tristan and Yami laughed.  
  
"Thanks I think I will" said Yami as he draped the blanket over himself and lied down.  
  
He soon fell asleep.  
  
"Poor guy he is wearing himself too thin" said Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, but at least he's sleeping now" said Joey.  
  
*  
  
The spaghetti was finished and Tristan went to wake Yami.  
  
"What if he hits me?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Just make sure you get out of the way" said Joey.  
  
Tristan just looked at him with disbelief.  
  
"Hey you should be grateful, I didn' even get this advice" said Joey.  
  
Tristan walked cautiously over to his sleeping friend, and poked him in the shoulder. Unlike when Joey had tried to wake him Yami awoke immediately.  
  
"Whoa, I thought you were a heavy sleeper?" asked Joey.  
  
"Oh I told you I'm not sleeping very well, it's like I'm always alert" answered Yami.  
  
"Ya we can tell, Yami you look exhausted you had better get some sleep tonight, we will take care of Yugi. Well anyways dinner is ready" said Tristan.  
  
"Don't you have school tomorrow?" asked Yami.  
  
"No tomorrow is a holiday for us so we can help you for one more day. But if you still need us which I think you might, one of us can stay home a day."  
  
"That's not necessary . . . you should go to school" said Yami as he yawned.  
  
"Well we'll talk about it tomorrow, lets eat" said Tristan.  
  
They all sat at the table and ate their dinner.  
  
*  
  
While Yugi was getting progressively worse by the minuet, the nightmares that plagued his dreams were draining all his energy.  
  
*  
  
"The next time Yugi wakes up we should try to get him to eat" said Tea as she finished her dinner.  
  
"Yes but I have a feelin' he wont eat it" said Joey.  
  
"But we should at least try" said Tristan.  
  
"Yami what do you think" said Bakura.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Oh yes I think we should sorry."  
  
"Yami you haven't touched your dinner, don't you like it?" asked Bakura feeling slightly hurt.  
  
"Oh I do, I'm just not that hungry" said Yami as he forced himself to eat a mouthful.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Yami?" asked Tea.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, I guess I'm just too tired to eat" he said.  
  
"Well if you weren't feeling well, you would tell us right? We can't have the same thing that has happened to Yugi, happen to you."  
  
"I'm fine, tired but fine" he said.  
  
"Well me and Joey will watch Yugi first, so you should get some sleep" said Tristan as he took his plate to the sink.  
  
"Yeah, so you don't have to worry he's in good *crash * hands" Joey said as he dropped his plate. "Oops sorry."  
  
*  
  
Yami lugged himself to the couch, flopped onto it and feel asleep once he hit the pillow. Tea walked over to him and draped the blanket over him.  
  
"He really needs to sleep, this time we shouldn't wake him unless it's an emergency" she said to the others.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Well you don't have to worry about Yugi, me and Tristan are watchin' him" said Joey.  
  
"Well I hope you take better care of Yugi, than you did that plate" said Yami Bakura.  
  
Joey just turned red, the rest laughed.  
  
Yami Bakura, Bakura and Tea went to sleep since Yami was already gone. Tristan and Joey went to Yugi's room.  
  
*  
  
When Joey and Tristan entered Yugi's room, he seemed to be sleeping soundly.  
  
"That's good he isn't having another nightmare" said Tristan as he quickly took the chair by Yugi's desk.  
  
"Ya he's had so many of em'. Hey I want the chair!"  
  
"Shh! You'll wake Yugi up."  
  
"But I want the chair" pouted Joey.  
  
"Too bad I got here first."  
  
Giving up, Joey sat on the floor leaning against Yugi's bed.  
  
*  
  
Yami awoke from one of his own nightmares. He lost Yugi. He sat up on the couch, and decided to get a glass of water.  
  
"Just a dream, it wont happen." He told himself.  
  
"Hey maybe I can talk to him psychically, I've been so worried I haven't tried it."  
  
"Yugi can you hear me?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"YUGI CAN YOU HEAR ME!"  
  
"Ya. . . mi. . .?"  
  
"Yugi? Why is our connection so bad?"  
  
"I. . . can't he. . . ar. . . you"  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Nothing, I guess it's his fever blocking me out. He can't think straight."  
  
A little worried, Yami got his glass of water and returned to the couch to try to get some sleep.  
  
*  
  
"This is boring, I wish I had my Game Boy" said Joey as he fell sideways.  
  
Annoyed Tristan said "This shouldn't be boring we are looking after our friend Joey."  
  
"I know" said Joey as he sat back up.  
  
*cough*  
  
Joey and Tristan looked over at Yugi, who seemed to be awake.  
  
"Yugi are ya awake bud?" asked Joey.  
  
Yugi started whimpering and tossing under his covers.  
  
"No Joey, I think he is having another nightmare."  
  
"Should we get Yami?"  
  
"No only in an emergency remember?"  
  
"Ya well lets try to wake him."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Joey and Tristan went to Yugi's side, and started to gently shake him.  
  
Joey was beginning to get frustrated "It's not workin'."  
  
"Don't you think I know that" said a slightly annoyed Tristan.  
  
Tristan and Joey started arguing. Shaking wouldn't wake Yugi up but their arguing did, maybe because his nightmare was over.  
  
"G. . .uys" said Yugi as he found his voice.  
  
"You're awake!" exclaimed both of them.  
  
Yugi answered them but his voice only came out as a whisper "Yes what're you guys doing?"  
  
"Um nothin'" explained Joey.  
  
"How are you feeling?" said Tristan.  
  
"Better" was all he said.  
  
"That's good Yugi, well since you're up, you should take your medicine" said Tristan as he took of the cap and was about to pour some on a spoon.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Joey looked down at Yugi, and saw that he was fast asleep.  
  
"He's sleepin' Tristan he can take it tomorrow."  
  
Tristan put the spoon down and replaced the cap. He then noticed that there was only one spoonful left.  
  
"Well tomorrow's spoonful will be his last, it's almost empty."  
  
"I'm sure we can get some more" said Joey, as he took to his sitting on the floor position again.  
  
After awhile Joey and Tristan fell asleep, Yugi wasn't making a sound he was sleeping peacefully for a change.  
  
*  
  
Yami on the other hand wasn't sleeping at all; he thought every little sound in the house was Yugi. The connection problem between them was his main worry.  
  
*  
  
For the first time, in what seemed like forever Yugi was the first to wake up. His head felt a lot clearer and he could actually sit up. He sat up and shifted over so he was in poking distance of Tristan; he nudged him in the elbow.  
  
"Five more minuets mommy" said Tristan as he moved further over.  
  
Yugi just smiled, he lifted the blankets off and attempted to stand.  
  
"I didn't fall!" said Yugi mentally.  
  
He started to walk towards Tristan, when he noticed Joey curled in a ball on the floor. He bent down and shook Joey.  
  
"Doughnuts. . . Pizza" mumbled Joey.  
  
"He even dreams about food" said Yugi as he rolled his eyes.  
  
He tried again, and this time Joey woke up. Joey sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Why does Tristan look like Yugi?" he asked himself mentally.  
  
"Yugi? YUGI WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED!" He yelled forgetting to keep it quiet.  
  
This woke Tristan up.  
  
"Huh what! He looked over and saw Yugi standing up smiling. "Yugi!" Tristan got out of the chair and picked Yugi up and put him back in bed.  
  
"Why are you out of bed Yugi?" asked Joey as he pulled the blanket up and placed it up to Yugi's chin.  
  
"I'm fine really" said Yugi with one of his innocent smiles on his face.  
  
Tristan rested his hand on Yugi's forehead  
  
"Wow your fever is down a lot this morning, but you still have a slight one so you aren't getting out of bed.  
  
"I'm fine really Tristan, *sneeze* you don't have to worry about me" Yugi said as he rubbed his nose.  
  
Joey and Tristan just laughed.  
  
"I'll go wake Yami and the others" said Tristan as he started to leave.  
  
"Wait, you don't have to wake them up on account of me" said Yugi as he sat up again.  
  
"They will want to see how much you've improved, especially Yami he has been really worried about you" after that was said Tristan left.  
  
Joey watched Tristan leave the room, and then he turned his face towards Yugi. Yugi could see concern etched in his tired features.  
  
"You sure you're OK Yug'?" asked Joey breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes I'm fine Joey; you don't have to worry about me."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"I'm fine Joey, anyways I was just sick I wasn't dying" stated Yugi.  
  
"You had pneumonia, you could have died."  
  
Before Yugi could answer in his defense, Yami ran into the room, and the first thing he did was slap his hand to Yugi's forehead.  
  
"You are a lot better!" Yami said more to himself than anyone else.  
  
Yugi looked up at his Yami and had on one of his genuine smiles "Yes Yami, I am feeling a lot better this morning."  
  
As Yami looked at his smaller counter-part, it looked as if a huge weight had been lifted from Yami's chest. A pure look of relief washed over his tired features.  
  
Since Yami was speechless, Tea spoke what he was thinking. "Since you're feeling better Yugi, do you want something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah that would be great, I'm starving" said Yugi.  
  
"I should think you would be, you haven't eaten in two days" stated Tristan.  
  
Tea left to go and make Yugi some soup.  
  
"So did anything happen while I was sick?" questioned Yugi to break the silence.  
  
"No not really, but you did get a card. At least that is what we think it is" said Joey.  
  
"Really? Who's it from?" said Yugi eagerly.  
  
"We don't really know, you can look at it when Tea gets back she has it" said Bakura.  
  
"Chicken soup okay Yugi?" asked Tea as she brought it in.  
  
"Yes that's fine" said Yugi, as he started to eat it as if he hadn't eaten in a month.  
  
"Hey Tea, why don't you give Yugi his card" said Yami Bakura.  
  
"Sure" said Tea as she took it out of her pocket.  
  
"Whoa Yug'! The soup isn't going anywhere, take it easy or you're gonna choke" said Joey as he observed the animal that is Yugi devour his soup.  
  
"Too late" said Tea as Yugi started to choke.  
  
Yami walked over to Yugi and patted his back until he stopped choking (And yes it is possible to choke on soup I've done it)  
  
"Thank you" said Yugi as he finished.  
  
Tea cleared is empty bowl, and gave him his glass of water. Yugi immediately started opening his card. While he was doing that Yami glanced over at the almost empty bottle of medicine on the desk. As Yugi began to read what they now know isn't a card but is a letter Yami picked up the medicine and spoon.  
  
Yugi read:  
  
Dear, Yugi-boy  
  
Since you have finished your medicine, and now your health is receding at an alarming rate, you are probably wondering why. As you already know that it isn't medicine Yugi, but it is a form of poison I had especially made for you. You can thank me later; I have the antidote here in my castle if you want it, you have to beat me in a duel. Now since I know you aren't the type to put your friends in danger for personal gain, I'm guessing you are deciding not to come at this moment. But remember what happens to Yami if you die. You have four days to get here and you have a week to live choose wisely.  
  
Pegasus, Maximillion  
  
Yugi didn't say anything he felt fine so this couldn't be true, but what if this was true.  
  
"What is it Yugi?" asked Tristan  
  
Yugi didn't say anything he just stared at the letter thinking "Should I tell them, if I do, then they will take me there right away, but if I don't I could die and then Yami. . . But what if it isn't true then they might get hurt."  
  
Yami didn't waste anytime on pouring the medicine, he then walked over to Yugi.  
  
"Drink it" he ordered.  
  
"No I can't Yami, its not medicine its poison" said Yugi as he backed away from it.  
  
"Not this again, you are still recovering, Yugi you need it" said Yami as he motioned for Tristan and Joey to hold Yugi down.  
  
"But wait Yami what if he is telling the truth" said Joey.  
  
Yami turned around and gave Joey a glare that would send chills down anyone's spine.  
  
Since Joey was momentarily paralyzed Tristan spoke for him.  
  
"It could be Yami, last night when we were watching him when he woke up we sort of forgot to give him his medicine, and now look how much better he is."  
  
Yami didn't say anything he just nodded to Bakura and Yami Bakura, and they held Yugi down.  
  
"No! Please just listen to me!" screamed Yugi as he fought with all him might.  
  
"This is for your own good Yugi. You need to take it to fully recover" said Yami as he shoved the spoon in Yugi's mouth.  
  
Subconsciously Yugi swallowed it, and just as before he began to feel exhausted. But unlike before, his whole body began to burn he started to slip in and out of consciousness immediately, then losing the battle he fell limp in the two Bakura's arms. The letter clutched tightly in his hand.  
  
"See he is still sick" said Yami.  
  
"Hey what's this? Asked Bakura as he took the crumpled letter from Yugi's hand.  
  
Yami walked over and read it first. As soon as he was done he felt guilt, worry and anger wash over him instantly he dropped to his knees in shock.  
  
"What is it?" asked Joey as he read the letter aloud to everyone else in the room.  
  
Everyone was speechless; they didn't know what to say. Yugi had been telling the truth the whole time.  
  
"Why did I make him take it, why didn't I believe him?" sobbed Yami.  
  
Tea rested her hand on his quivering shoulder, and tried to comfort him.  
  
"It's not your fault Yami, you were just doing what you thought was best for him that's all" she said.  
  
While everyone was trying to comfort Yami, Yami Bakura walked over to Yugi and rested his hand on the small teen's forehead.  
  
"He's burning up!"  
  
Yami immediately stopped crying and was at Yugi's side within milliseconds.  
  
"What do we do?" he asked  
  
No one could give him the answer. Joey read over the letter once more.  
  
"Hey Yami what does it mean when it says "remember what happens to Yami when you die" Joey asked when he was done.  
  
"I'll disappear" was all he said.  
  
"Disappear" repeated Bakura.  
  
"Yes it is the same if you die, I'll disappear my soul would be shredded and dispersed in the shadow realm. You and Yugi are the only things keeping us in this world" said Yami Bakura.  
  
"What do we do then?" said Tristan.  
  
"We have to get that antidote" said Tea.  
  
"I really don't know what to do" Yami said as he stroked Yugi's sweat matted hair. "I just don't know."  
  
Well that is it for Chapter 4 sorry it isn't as long as the other were, but I sort of forgot all the things I was gonna do but I remember them for chapter 5 so I'll try to make chapter 5 longer. Thank you for all the reviews and for reading my story! 


	5. The Decision

Hey and thank you for all the reviews! Sorry I haven't been updating as fast as some of you would have hoped. Things just keep getting in the way. Well here is Chapter 5 hopefully I can get it longer than chapter 4. Please Read and Review!  
  
Chapter-Five The Decision  
  
It has been two hours since Yugi's fever relapsed; Tea was busying herself in the kitchen making the gang hot chocolate, Tristan, Joey, Bakura and his Yami were playing poker to take their minds off the recent events. Yami was where he had been for the last two hours, right at Yugi's beside.  
  
"He's been in there for nearly two hours" Tea announced as she came in the room with six steaming cups of cocoa.  
  
"He thinks it's his fault that all this happened, he's taking this pretty hard" said Yami Bakura, as he put down his cards that turned out to be a royal flush.  
  
"How do you do that?" yelled Joey as he took a look at his friend's darker side's cards, as he put down his cards, which turned out to be junk.  
  
"Talent" was the only response he got.  
  
"Talent? You were cheating!"  
  
Yami Bakura was taken aback by Joey's obviously wrong conclusion "I most certainly was not; it's not my fault that you suck at poker!"  
  
The Darker Bakura and Joey erupted into a seemingly pointless argument.  
  
"Calm down guys it was a just a game, you'll win next time" said Bakura in an attempt to calm Joey down.  
  
"Win? Nice try Bakura, he'll never win he probably doesn't even understand the game!" explained a very confident Yami Bakura, as Joey lunged at his throat.  
  
Tristan caught him "Calm down Joey, it is just a game you are probably just worked up because of Yugi."  
  
Everyone stopped talking and listened to the horrible sound coming from Yugi's room.  
  
"Is that Yugi?" asked Tea.  
  
They could hear Yugi coughing from the living room almost as clearly as if he was in the room with them. It sounded harsh and painful. They all got up and started towards Yugi's room. Bakura was the first one there and as he opened the door Yugi let another awful cough escape his chapped lips. They all winced; it hurt just to hear it! As they entered the dark room, they instantly felt horrible; sickness was thick in the air and seeing their once cheery small friend deathly pale on his bed brought tears to their eyes. At first it was too dark to see, but eventually they found Yami sitting next to Yugi his hand holding on to his lighter half's. Yami looked terrible; his face was so worn with exhaustion it made him look decades older, he was almost as pale as Yugi.  
  
"Yami?" came Tea's cautious voice, as she placed a caring hand on the Yami's shoulder.  
  
Yami immediately flinched at her soft touch, his tear stained face turned towards her freshly tear streaked cheeks.  
  
Tea immediately threw her arms around his neck, and embraced him in her warm hug.  
  
"It's not your fault" she said as she began to sob.  
  
Yami just sat there in silence not moving, or as it seemed not even breathing. Tea realized this and quickly pulled away; she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt, and stared at Yami. His eyes were looking at her, but it seemed as though he was looking right through her.  
  
"Yami?" she asked in an attempt to get him to respond  
  
". . ."  
  
"Yami?" Joey asked, as he walked over to see what was wrong.  
  
". . ." still nothing.  
  
"Maybe he's in a trance" said Tristan.  
  
"What's wrong with him? He just looks dead" said Tea as she sunk to the floor.  
  
Yami Bakura snapped his fingers in front of the other Yami's face.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Try shaking him" added Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura did as he was told, although Bakura didn't think he had to do it quite that hard. Yami Bakura shook with all his might but the other Yami refused to respond.  
  
Yami Bakura was now getting frustrated, he thought with a grin on his face if force didn't work he would get to him mentally.  
  
"Yeah Yami you are right, it is all your fault" he practically yelled into Yami's ear.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tea screamed.  
  
Yami Bakura just ignored her and continued with his, what seemed like taunting "Now because of you Yugi is going to die!"  
  
This last remark seemed to hit Yami hard, you could actually see his heart break on the expression on his face. Totally unprepared for the look on the other Yami's face Yami Bakura just stood in silence looking at the floor, it almost seemed as if he was sorry for what he said.  
  
Fresh tears were threatening to stream down Yami's face. Yami was trying to hold them back in a desperate attempt but to no avail, they came anyway. They all sat in silence; no one was making a single sound accept the occasional sob from Joey. It even looked as though Yami Bakura had shed a few tears.  
  
Tea was the first one to speak "Yami I . . . I think you should get some sleep you are going to make yourself seriously ill."  
  
"What do you mean? You mean like how I made Yugi sick?" he said his crimson eyes facing her ocean blue ones.  
  
"What? You, you didn't do it. It's not your fault, how were you supposed to know this would happen?"  
  
"Easy" was all he said in response.  
  
"How!" Tea said standing up, she seemed angry at Yami.  
  
"He told me."  
  
"You said it yourself, it seemed like the fever was talking this could of happened to anyone" her voice shaking slightly.  
  
*Coughing*  
  
Their argument stopped abruptly, and they all looked at Yugi, he seemed to be having trouble breathing as he let those painful coughs rip through his chest.  
  
The last thing they were expecting happened, Yugi managed to open his eyes.  
  
"Y . . . ami its *cough* N . . . ot your fault" he managed to get out.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami said as he broke the speed of light, and was at Yugi's side in a flash.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking or even awake!"  
  
Yugi just smiled, the rest of his friends gathered around his bed.  
  
"Hey how ya feelin' Yug?" asked Joey.  
  
Yugi didn't respond, he just nodded his head slightly and his eye lids began to droop.  
  
"You need to sleep Yugi, you are still very sick" said Yami as he re- adjusted the blankets.  
  
Yugi didn't say anything he just closed is eyes and was asleep instantly. They all just stared at Yugi breathe in and out. Tristan was the first one to speak.  
  
"We should go in the living room and talk about what we are going to do" he proposed.  
  
"Yeah, I agree wit ya" said Joey as he followed Tristan out of the room.  
  
Yami Bakura and Bakura followed, while Tea led Yami out.  
  
*  
  
"We have to get that antidote" said Joey.  
  
"How do you propose we do that?" sneered Yami Bakura.  
  
"Well . . . I don't know. But we should at least take him to a hospital."  
  
"Oh ya that's an idea, and when they ask us what happened, we will tell them he was poisoned!" yelled Yami Bakura.  
  
"You don't care about Yugi at all!" screamed Joey as he lunged at Yami Bakura for the second time in one day.  
  
Yami Bakura tried to block the on coming Joey but missed, and his face was met by a tightly balled fist. He fell backwards and slammed into the kitchen door. Bakura immediately rushed over to help his darker half up.  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Tea.  
  
"I'm. . . Fine!" Yami Bakura said as he got up quickly.  
  
Joey just stood there staring at his fist in disbelief, Yami Bakura wasted no time in returning the favor, Joey was soon sprawled out on the floor clutching his cheek. Tea stood in between them.  
  
"Stop it! You guys are friends, why are you fighting?"  
  
"He started it" Yami Bakura said, as he tried to advance on Joey once more.  
  
Tristan was next to step in "Look we are all a little high strung because of Yugi, but that doesn't mean that we have to fight."  
  
"He's right, I'm sorry 'ami Bakura" said Joey as he got up.  
  
The sound of Yugi's coughs made all of them visibly flinch, Yami wasted no time; he was at Yugi's side with water in a flash.  
  
"Here drink this Yugi, it will help your cough" and then upon seeing Yugi's worried face he quickly added "and don't worry its just water" as he held the cup to his lighter half's lips.  
  
Yugi drank the water in two gulps "Thanks and don't worry Yami I trust you, it wasn't your fault."  
  
Yami just sat in silence staring at the floor.  
  
"Really it wasn't your fault, see I'm fine *cough* and since I can't let Pegasus put your existence in danger, I'm going to face him."  
  
At first Yami thought Yugi was joking, and then he quickly looked up and into Yugi's determined eyes. They were serious.  
  
"What? No you can't you're sick, Yugi it would be too dangerous."  
  
"I know that, but if I don't try we're both finished. I'm leaving tomorrow you either come or you don't."  
  
Yami didn't know what to say it was hard to argue with him, he turned to think and saw the rest of their friends eagerly listening in the door way.  
  
"Whatever happens. . . We're with ya Yug'" said Joey as he entered the room.  
  
"Ya Joey's right, and since this seems the only way we're with you 100%" said Tristan.  
  
"Just be careful Yugi" said Tea.  
  
"Thanks guys" said Yugi as his eyes began to droop.  
  
"Well if we're going tomorrow, I suggest that you get some sleep Yugi" Yami said as he pulled the covers up to Yugi's chin.  
  
Yugi was asleep before anyone could blink; Yami turned and exited the room his friends followed.  
  
*  
  
Yami flopped down on the couch "What are we going to do? He's too sick."  
  
"We're just going to have to go with him, and make sure he's OK, I don't think there is anything else we can do" said Bakura as he joined Yami on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, and once we get that antidote everything will be aright" said Joey as he stationed himself on the chair.  
  
"Well we've got to be there in three days, so we should make sure we have everything" said Tea.  
  
So during the night they went around the house making sure they had everything they would need for the trip the next day.  
  
And that's the end of Chapter 5 sorry it took so long more than a month! I'll try to get the other ones out faster its just hard I keep forgetting what to do in it and other things just keep coming up. 


	6. The Journey

Wow I can't believe I posted chapter 5 yesterday and I went from 53 reviews to 66! Just because of that I decided to start Chapter 6 today!  
  
Chapter-Six The Journey  
  
Surprisingly, Yugi was the first one to awake the next day. He gently pulled the covers away from his chilled body, and then he started on the strenuous task of getting dressed. While Yugi was doing that Tea woke up and decided to make breakfast before they left.  
  
"Jeeze this is hard!" Yugi screamed mentally, he was having a hard time getting his shirt over his head because he was so weak.  
  
"This is going to be difficult, Yami's right I am still very sick" he said while he slightly swayed on his feet.  
  
*  
  
Joey was next to wake up, the smell of food brought him out of dreamland. He clumsily got out of his sleeping bag and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Mornin' Tea, whatcha makin'?"  
  
"Oh morning Joey, I'm making omelets for everyone before we go. Could you go wake the others, I want them to eat and be ready before we wake Yugi."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Joey reluctantly left the kitchen, and decided to wake up Tristan first, he tried poking him and Tristan only turned in response.  
  
"Drastic times call for drastic measures" said Joey as he shook Tristan with all his might.  
  
This worked instantly, not only did it wake Tristan up but it scared the hell out of him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" glared Tristan.  
  
"Wakin' you up" said Joey, as if his answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now help me wake the others."  
  
Tristan got out of his sleeping bag, and did what he was told, they got Bakura and his Yami awake first, then they started on the dangerous task of waking Yami.  
  
"You do it" said Joey.  
  
"Nuh-uh I saw what happened you do it" said Tristan.  
  
Then they both looked at Bakura.  
  
"What you want m . . . me to do it?"  
  
Joey and Tristan just continued to stare.  
  
"For heaven sake I'll do it!" said Yami Bakura.  
  
He carefully went over to the other Yami, and prodded him with his finger. Nothing, then he decided to shake him, he got quite a different reaction as Joey did; Yami didn't even stir.  
  
"OK. Why is he such a heavy sleeper?" said a frustrated Yami Bakura.  
  
A smile crept its way across Yami Bakura lips.  
  
"I know just the thing to do" he walked around to the other side of the couch, put his hands underneath Yami's back and threw him off the couch. That did the trick.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" said Yami as he painfully got to his feet.  
  
"You weren't waking up; I did what I had to" Said Yami Bakura.  
  
"I'm sure you did" said Yami, not believing Yami Bakura's words.  
  
"Breakfast is ready, get in here!" yelled Tea.  
  
"FOOD!" was all Joey said before he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
*  
  
Yugi was making slow but steady progress; he now had his shirt on and had started on the pants.  
  
"I can't wait to get that antidote; I don't ever remember feeling this weak everything is too heavy!"  
  
*  
  
"Joey calm down, the omelet isn't going anywhere!" said Tristan as he watched Joey eat.  
  
Joey didn't reply to this; too busy shoveling the food into his mouth.  
  
"So do we have everything?" asked Tea.  
  
"I think so; we just need to make sure that Yugi is as comfortable as possible" said Yami.  
  
*  
  
"Yes the pants are on! Now the shoes."  
  
He got them on the fastest.  
  
"Now I just gotta make my way to the kitchen."  
  
Yugi got up from his sitting position on his bed, and felt along the walls for support then slowly made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey I have a question, how exactly are we getting there?" asked Bakura.  
  
"We can take the ferry, and then a cab" said Tea.  
  
"And how do you propose we pay for this?" said Yami Bakura.  
  
"With the money Yugi's grandpa left us" said Yami.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Tea was the first one to notice Yugi in the doorway, his face was flustered and he looked positively exhausted.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
The rest of the gang turned and saw him.  
  
"Morning guys"  
  
Yami leapt up out of his chair and helped Yugi over to it and sat him down.  
  
"Are you sure about this? You look exhausted from just walking here" Said Tea.  
  
"And dressing myself" said Yugi in his defense "And it doesn't matter, I have to, so let's go."  
  
"First maybe you should eat something" said Tea.  
  
"OK I'll try, I'm not going to lie to you I still feel very sick" said Yugi as he put on a brave face.  
  
Tea quickly made him some oatmeal.  
  
"Thanks" said Yugi as he began to force it down.  
  
*  
  
After Yugi was done eating as much as he could (which wasn't very much), and they all had their bags they headed for the ferry, Yami giving a Yugi a piggy back ride all the way.  
  
*  
  
"You don't have to carry me the whole way" said Yugi.  
  
"I know, but you need to preserve your energy, and this is the only thing I could think of" said Yami.  
  
The walk to the ferry was uneventful, when they made it there Yami paid for their tickets and before they knew it, they were sitting in chairs waiting for the ferry to leave.  
  
"Did anyone bring anything to do?" asked Joey.  
  
"I brought some cards" said Tea.  
  
Joey eyed Yami Bakura menacingly.  
  
Seeing this Tea spoke "On second thought, maybe we shouldn't play cards."  
  
"Come on I gotta show this three thousand year old Tomb Raider that I can win!" exclaimed Joey.  
  
"OK but keep it down, Yugi's sleeping."  
  
Just as Tea had said, Yugi was curled in a ball on his seat sleeping soundly; Yami draped a blanket over him.  
  
"He's completely exhausted from just being out of bed, I don't even want to think how he would be if I had let him walk here" Said Yami as he sat back into his own seat.  
  
"Let's just hope the antidote works" said Tristan.  
  
"OK ancient Tomb Raider you ready to lose?" asked Joey as he dealt the cards.  
  
"No I'm not prepared to lose, but I assure you I'm prepared to win" Yami Bakura said with a taunting smile.  
  
"We'll see" said Joey.  
  
"How long will it take to get there?" asked Bakura.  
  
"2 hour Ferry ride, and 3 hours by cab" said Tea.  
  
"Are you sure Yugi can make it that long?" said Bakura.  
  
"He's going to have to, maybe we should stop somewhere for the night then face Pegasus in the morning, I doubt he's going to let Yugi rest before the match" Said Tea as she eyed her sleeping friend with worry.  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea, I just hope we have enough for it" said Yami.  
  
"How could I lose again!" yelled Joey.  
  
"Cause you suck" said Tristan.  
  
"Stay out of this, if you think you're so good you try beating him" said Joey.  
  
"Alright"  
  
Joey dealt Tristan and Yami Bakura the cards, and sure enough he actually held his own, he beat Yami Bakura twice and Yami Bakura beat him twice.  
  
"I don't get it, let me face you Tristan" said Joey as he watched in awe.  
  
"OK, but don't blame me if I win."  
  
Instead of it being a tie, Tristan beat Joey three times.  
  
"That's it I'm not playing anymore you guys cheat" pouted Joey.  
  
"Sure we do" said Yami Bakura sarcastically.  
  
While the boys continued to argue, and then eventually decided on playing crazy eights. Yugi wasn't sleeping so soundly anymore.  
  
~Yugi's Dream~  
  
Yugi walked down a long corridor, and at the end he was face to face with Pegasus.  
  
"Hello Yugi-boy, how are you feeling?"  
  
"You know how I'm feeling you did this to me" said Yugi in an angry tone. "I want that antidote."  
  
"You know how to get it; you have three days to get here. But you also have to win and I highly doubt that you will" taunted Pegasus.  
  
"I will win, just like last time."  
  
"Last time you had Yami's help, but now you don't so don't think it will be that easy."  
  
"I'll find a way you can count on that."  
  
Seeing that Pegasus's mind tricks weren't working he decided to take a different approach.  
  
"Well if you are so sure you can win, then I'll cut you days down to 0! You be here by this evening or Yami will suffer!"  
  
"How? You said it yourself that I had a week to live."  
  
"I have my ways, but that is for you to decide if I'm bluffing or not."  
  
Just before Yugi had a chance to answer, Pegasus disappeared along with the floor Yugi was falling down a black abyss just before he woke up.  
  
*  
  
"No Pegasus you can't do this!"  
  
"Calm down Yugi it was just a dream" said Tea as she rubbed Yugi's back soothingly.  
  
"I know but it was so real" Yugi's eyes caught sight of Yami's.  
  
"Yami are you OK?" Yugi asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine you're the one who's not. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself" said Yami.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean you do look a little tired."  
  
"I'm fine don't worry."  
  
"Since you're awake Yugi, I guess we should tell you we are going to find somewhere to stay tonight, and get to Pegasus by morning is that OK?"  
  
"No! We have to get there as soon as possible" said Yugi remembering his dream; he didn't want to take any chances.  
  
"But you need to rest Yugi" said Tea.  
  
"I'll be fine, I can rest now and in the cab, I want to face him" said Yugi as he lay down again to resume sleeping.  
  
"If you're sure, I guess we have no choice."  
  
*  
  
The rest of the ferry ride was uneventful, unless you count Joey losing at crazy eights too.  
  
Before they knew it they were waking up Yugi, and were on their way to the cabs since, there were seven of them and four people to a cab they needed two. Yami, Yugi and Tea took one cab while Yami Bakura, Tristan, Joey and Bakura took the other. Once they were in their assigned cabs Yugi was instantly asleep, using Yami's leg as a pillow.  
  
In the other car Joey had to sit in the front with the driver, since he and Yami Bakura were still fighting.  
  
The first hour flew by quickly and then it started to rain. At the moment they were stuck in traffic, and it didn't look like they were going to get moving any time soon.  
  
Yugi woke up when the first clap of thunder shook the car.  
  
"What's going on? Why aren't we moving?" he said, as he sat up and looked out the window.  
  
"We're stuck in traffic, and if we don't get moving soon its going to be very late by the time we get there" explained Tea.  
  
Yugi was worried by this but didn't let it show.  
  
*  
  
In the other car.  
  
"Aw! This is taking so long I'm so bored!" exclaimed Joey.  
  
"Well there's nothing we can do so stop complaining already" said Tristan.  
  
"I can't help it, if I'm bored that is what I do."  
  
"We know" said Yami Bakura, Bakura and Tristan in union.  
  
Joey just sweat dropped.  
  
Not wanting to listen anymore, the driver turned up the radio, a traffic report was on.  
  
"Because of the storm, the road is closed we'll be moving cars out soon, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to use the highway."  
  
"What do we do now isn't this the only road that takes us to Pegasus's mansion?" asked Joey.  
  
"I think so" said Tristan.  
  
*  
  
The other car also heard the traffic report.  
  
"I guess we'll have to find somewhere to stay, until we can use this road tomorrow" said Tea in disappointment.  
  
"I guess so" agreed Yami.  
  
"No! We have to get there tonight, we'll have to walk" exclaimed Yugi.  
  
"We can't Yugi; first of all you shouldn't even be out of bed let alone walking in the middle of a storm. We are going to wait until morning understood?" said Yami.  
  
"But if we don't get there by tonight *cough* Pegasus said you would suffer" said Yugi.  
  
"It was just a dream Yugi, and I only suffer in seeing you like this don't worry about me, I'll be fine" reassured Yami.  
  
Before Yugi could answer he started to have a coughing fit. Tea unscrewed the cap of the canteen and handed it to Yami, Yami helped Yugi drink it.  
  
"Thank you" said Yugi.  
  
Once Yami passed the canteen back to Tea, the cab started moving.  
  
"So where do you want to go now?" asked the cab driver.  
  
"The nearest motel" said Tea "And you see that cab ahead of us, could you radio them and tell the cab driver to go to the nearest motel too, our friends are in that cab" explained Tea.  
  
The driver did as he was told and in about twenty minuets they were registered at the nearest motel. The first thing Yami did when they got in the door way was put Yugi to bed, being completely exhausted Yugi didn't put up a fight. In about an hour they were all in bed.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Tea was the first one to wake up. She had a shower and got dressed and then woke up the boys. Yugi and Yami were the last two sleeping, they woke up Yugi first, and then proceeded to wake Yami. Unlike before Yami woke up right away and got out of bed. Once he was standing he started to sway and Joey caught him.  
  
"You OK?" asked Joey as he sat Yami on the bed.  
  
"Ya I'm fine I just lost my balance, because I stood up too fast that's all"  
  
Not believing this statement one bit, Yugi crawled across the bed and put his hand to his darker half's forehead.  
  
"Yami you're burning up!" he said.  
  
Tea was next to see if this was true.  
  
"You are! Why didn't you tell us that you weren't feeling well?" said Tea as she let the others have a turn at feeling Yami's forehead.  
  
"Because yesterday I was fine, it's this morning that I'm not feeling well, and besides it doesn't matter I'm not nearly as sick as Yugi, so worry about him."  
  
"But if we just ignore this you could get as sick as Yugi" said Tristan.  
  
"I'm sure that won't happen, I'll be fine now let's get going" he said as he got up again this time not falling over.  
  
"I knew Pegasus wasn't bluffing, Yami you're suffering because I didn't get there last night" said Yugi as he started to get ready.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Bakura.  
  
Tea explained what happened in the cab to the others.  
  
"This is just a coincidence Yugi, I probably just have a little cold I'll be fine in a couple of hours so don't worry."  
  
Yugi didn't protest even though he knew he should, he figured the sooner they got to Pegasus the better.  
  
*  
  
Within half an hour they had eaten and were back into cabs and were on their way to Pegasus' castle. It was still raining, and instead of Yugi falling asleep, Yami was sound asleep in the car, and Yugi was looking out the window thinking about how he was going to beat Pegasus.  
  
They arrived in two hours; they paid the cab drivers and walked up to the front doors.  
  
And that's the end of Chapter 6, wow I can't believe I finished that in one day and my other chapter took a month oh well! And I did two stories today, this one and I added a Harry Potter one to my list you can check that one out if you like. Thanks for reading this and please review! 


	7. The Arrival

Wow I posted Chapter 6 like a couple of hours ago and reviews have hit 70! My Harry Potter and the Influenza story got like 7; I didn't think it would get any. Since I'm in such a good mood I decided to start Chapter 7, I won't finish it tonight homework but maybe it will be up tomorrow.  
  
Chapter-Seven The Arrival  
  
They reached to gold plated doors, and then stopped.  
  
"Should we knock" said Tea.  
  
"I guess so" replied Bakura.  
  
Since Yugi was too short to reach the knocker, Yami strode up to the giant doors and knocked three times. Immediately after his hand left the door they opened but no one appeared to have opened it.  
  
"I guess we just go in" said Tristan.  
  
They all proceeded to the marble room awaiting them, there didn't appear to be anyone waiting for them either.  
  
"Now what?" said Joey.  
  
"I don't know" said Yugi "I guess all we can do is wait."  
  
They waited for what seemed like hours, when eventually their patience was rewarded, someone in a suit walked up to them.  
  
"Hello, Pegasus has been expecting you right this way please."  
  
He led them to the right then down a long corridor that just didn't seem to end.  
  
"Jeeze how big is this place" said Joey as they continued to walk.  
  
Then the man stopped in the middle of two doors.  
  
"Here are your rooms, the battle between Yugi Mutou and Maximillion Pegasus will begin at 10am tomorrow morning.  
  
"Why isn't it today?" asked Yami Bakura.  
  
"Since he was expecting you to arrive last night, he had scheduled a meeting for his company today so I'm afraid you'll have to wait until tomorrow. If you need anything don't hesitate to call on the phones in your rooms. Now if that is all, I'll be leaving now." And with that he strode off in the direction they came.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Tea.  
  
"I guess we just go into the rooms and find something to do" said Bakura.  
  
Joey wasted no time he opened the door to the first room and went in search of the phone to get food.  
  
The rooms we're huge, they each had their own marvelous bathroom and each room had two king size beds.  
  
"If this is how Pegasus treats his enemies, I wonder how he treats his friends" said Tristan as he marveled at the rooms.  
  
As the rest of them were getting settled, Yami sat down on one of the beds and put a hand to head. Yugi noticed this right away and walked over to him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine" said Yami as he immediately took the hand away.  
  
"I don't think so, your cheeks are flushed, you look pale and exhausted" Yugi kindly pointed out "Plus I've been sick for quite awhile now I would think I know what I'm talking about."  
  
"OK I admit it I'm not feeling very good, but it will pass you are the one who is in need of worry. I think it wise that you get some rest Yugi you look dead on your feet" seeing Yugi's face after he finished his statement "And don't worry I'll be fine."  
  
Yugi didn't reply he had to admit, he was exhausted and starting to feel light headed. He got in to the bed on the other side of where Yami was sitting.  
  
"Guy's I think we should reside to the other room, Yugi needs his rest" said Yami as he exited through the door connecting the two rooms.  
  
The rest of them followed.  
  
"I don't get how Yugi can win this duel in the state that he is in" said Yami "I mean look at him, he's trying to hide it but I can tell he is in pain and that his fever has risen ever since we left the house."  
  
"I know what you mean, he is just so sick wouldn't it be better if Pegasus gave him the antidote before the duel?" said Tea.  
  
"Ya but I highly doubt that is going to happen, Yugi being sick is the only thing ensuring his victory" explained Yami Bakura.  
  
"I wish there was at least, some way we could help him" said Tea.  
  
"I don't think there is, we can only be there for him cheering him on" said Joey.  
  
"Hey wait, Yami you can communicate with him maybe you could help that way" said Tristan.  
  
This is what Yami had been afraid of; he remembered the time when he had tried to communicate with Yugi, when he got his glass of water. At the time he thought it was just Yugi's high fever blocking him out but he wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
"Um . . . ya we could try that."  
  
"You don't sound too sure of yourself, what's wrong?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Oh its nothing, I just had a little trouble connecting with him a few days ago I'm sure it was just the fever, I'll try now."  
  
They all went silent and let Yami concentrate.  
  
"Yugi? Can you hear me?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Please Yugi, answer me."  
  
"Y . . . ami"  
  
"Why is our connection so bad?"  
  
"Y . . . a . . . mi?"  
  
Just as Yami was about to try again, a searing pain shot through his head, before he had time to think he was on the floor clutching his head in agony.  
  
"Yami? What's wrong? What's happened?" said Tea her voice shaking in concern.  
  
Yami couldn't answer the pain was so intense he was losing consciousness. Tea bent down to help him, but before her hand touched him his body fell limp as unconsciousness overtook him.  
  
"Well don't just stand there, help me get him on to a bed" said Tea.  
  
The boys did as they were told; they lifted Yami's limp body up and put him in the nearest bed.  
  
"What happened?" said Joey as he pulled the covers up over Yami's still form  
  
"I have no idea, he looked like something was hurting him" said Tea.  
  
Bakura put his hand to Yami's forehead to check if there was a fever.  
  
"Tea, he's burning up."  
  
"Oh not now, why is this happening?" said Tea as she went to get a cool cloth.  
  
She came back and placed the wet cloth on his burning forehead.  
  
"That is all I can do until he wakes up, I don't think we should tell Yugi about this just yet, he has enough on his shoulders" said Tea.  
  
"Ya I agree" said Bakura.  
  
"Well what now?" said Joey.  
  
"Well I'm gonna stay here and watch Yami, I think someone should watch Yugi" said Tea as she positioned herself in the chair beside Yami.  
  
"Tristan and I'll go" volunteered Joey.  
  
"Yami Bakura and I'll go look around" said Bakura.  
  
*  
  
It wasn't until dusk that Yami opened his eyes, and when he did he was met with Tea's concerned face.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she said as she dabbed his sweltering forehead with a cloth.  
  
"Much better thanks to you, but my head still hurts."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't really know, I was trying to contact Yugi but the connection seemed bad, and then before I knew it pain hit me like a ton of bricks" Yami explained.  
  
"You should have told us you were still feeling awful."  
  
"I know, but I didn't think at the time, Yugi . . ." he trailed off.  
  
"Yes I know Yugi is sick, but that doesn't mean that because you aren't as sick as him that you are fine."  
  
"Well you know now, so never mind I'm sure I'll be better soon."  
  
"I hope so, I hate seeing you two like this. Are you hungry at all? Joey ordered some food earlier."  
  
"No I don't feel that hungry, but thanks anyways. How's Yugi doing?"  
  
"Um Yugi . . ."  
  
Tea's answer scared Yami.  
  
"What happened!?" Yami exclaimed as he quickly sat up, dizziness washed over him and he fell back on the pillows.  
  
"Well his fever went up, he was having a nightmare, and then he fell back asleep. But I don't know how he is going to duel Pegasus he can barley think straight and if his fever gets any higher . . ." Tea cut off.  
  
"Yugi" was all Yami said before he dashed out of the room and into Yugi's.  
  
Joey and Tristan immediately got out of the way, and Yami saw his lighter half tossing and turning in his bed, his face was covered in sweat and he looked so pale.  
  
"Yugi? How could this of happened?" said Yami.  
  
Joey put his hand comfortingly on Yami's shoulder "There's nothing you could have done, he just shouldn't have gotten out of bed."  
  
"I know . . ."  
  
Tristan noticed that Yami wasn't looking far off from Yugi, his face was pale accept his cheeks were red, and he seemed to be having trouble staying still he was swaying slightly on his feet.  
  
"Yami I think you should go lie down, you don't look so good."  
  
"I'm fine Yugi is the one you should be worrying about."  
  
"Yes I know I am worrying about Yugi, but there is nothing we can do for him now. But you, we can, you need to rest. Yugi wouldn't want you out of bed and you know it."  
  
"Fine, but if he wakes I want to be the first to know" Yami said as he took refuge in the bed opposite Yugi.  
  
Tea came in, and once she saw her two friends sleeping in bed tears threatened to fall but she held them back.  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"Well Yugi seems to be stable for the moment, but I don't know what to say about Yami" said Tristan.  
  
Just then the two Bakura's returned.  
  
"What happened?" asked Bakura when he saw the gloomy looks on his friends faces.  
  
Tristan and Tea updated them on the recent events.  
  
"What do we do now, Yugi can't duel like this" said Bakura once she finished.  
  
"I know we'll have to ask Pegasus" said Tea.  
  
"No good doing that today, I already asked when he'd be back" said Joey "They said he'd be back tomorrow around 9, and the match is at 10 that doesn't leave that much time, considering how big this place is!"  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow" said Tristan.  
  
"I guess so" said Bakura.  
  
"So what did you guys find?" asked Joey.  
  
"Absolutely nothing, every door in this place is locked" explained Bakura.  
  
"Well in the mean time, I suggest we get some sleep" said Yami Bakura.  
  
"Ya it is pretty late" said Tea.  
  
Joey took the place beside Yugi; Tristan did the same but with Yami. Yami Bakura and Bakura took a bed in the other room and Tea took one to herself in the same room as the Bakura's.  
  
*  
  
The next morning Bakura was first awake; he got up and looked at the clock it read 9:40. He turned over and shook Yami Bakura.  
  
"What is it?" said his Yami.  
  
"Its 9:41! We've gotta be at the match in 19 minuets" he said as he leapt out of bed and woke Tea.  
  
"What's wrong Bakura?"  
  
"We've got to be at the match in 19 minuets" he explained as he dashed into the other room.  
  
Tea and Yami Bakura followed; they had Tristan and Joey up with 16 minuets to spare.  
  
"I hate to wake them" said Tea.  
  
"But we've got to" explained Joey.  
  
Tea bent down and shook Yami gently, his eyes fluttered open immediately.  
  
"How'd you do that?" said Joey in amazement.  
  
"Woman's touch" was all she said "We've got to be at the match in 14 minuets do you think you can get out of bed?" asked Tea.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, go wake Yugi" he said as he sat up.  
  
Tea walked over and shook Yugi; she got the same response with Yugi as she did with Yami.  
  
"What is it Tea?" he said.  
  
"You've got to be at your match in 13 minuets" she explained.  
  
Joey and Tristan helped Yami out of bed, Yami Bakura and Bakura did the same with Yugi. They slowly but surely made their way down the hall and went back to where they came in. Just as they thought Pegasus's assistant was waiting for them.  
  
"Right this way please" He said as he led them to the left and down a similar corridor as he did before, but this time they went to the end and he stopped at a door with a Pegasus on it.  
  
"Go on in, Pegasus is waiting for you.  
  
"Thanks" said Yugi as he used Bakura's arm for support.  
  
"Are you sure about this Yugi? You don't look so good" said Tea.  
  
"I have to, Yami's life depends on it as well as my own so lets go" Yugi said with the bravest face he could muster.  
  
The Pegasus split apart and they were allowed passage to the dueling arena.  
  
"I've been waiting for you Yugi-boy"  
  
And that is the end of Chapter 7 sorry about the cliffhanger, but hay all books are like that if they weren't why would you keep reading? I can't believe I actually finished this the next day but hey. The next chapter will obviously be the duel and that chapter might take a little longer I'm not too good with making up a battle with cards, if anyone has any suggestions I'd be glad to hear them the_perfect_soldier04@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading Please Review! 


	8. Its Time to Duel!

Sorry this chapter took a little longer to come out, but as I told you before I'm not too good with Card Duels! I'll try though, and I sort of procrastinated a little bit on starting this chapter. Sorry! Oh and I've decided not to try too hard on the card battle, it wouldn't make sense anyways I know like nothing about the cards so for those of you who like duels I'm sorry!  
  
Chapter-Eight It's Time to Duel!  
  
The team walked into the enormous stadium rather reluctantly, they were greeted by the last man they wanted to see, again.  
  
"I've been waiting for you Yugi-boy" said Pegasus, as he walked to his side of the dueling arena.  
  
"Give us the antidote!" yelled Yami.  
  
"Manners, Yami please do control yourself, or I might not want to give him the antidote" said Pegasus maliciously.  
  
"Don't worry Yami, I'll get it" said Yugi, as he positioned himself on his side of the dueling arena "Lets duel Pegasus."  
  
"So soon? Why don't we wait awhile, you just got here" said Pegasus tauntingly.  
  
Yugi didn't say anything in reply; he just stared at Pegasus, with nothing short of hatred.  
  
"Alright I get the point, we'll duel now, you know the conditions. If you win, you get the antidote, and if I win I get your Millennium Puzzle."  
  
Yugi nodded in response, which he soon regretted as sharp searing pain shot through his head. He stumbled and fell to his knees.  
  
"Yugi?!" screamed Tea as she watched her friend suffer through such agony.  
  
"Oh dear me, it looks as though you need that antidote now." Pegasus laughed as he began shuffling his deck.  
  
"I-I'm OK Tea" Yugi said as he got up. "Really" he said after seeing her worried face. "OK, that's enough talking Pegasus lets get this over and done with." Yugi began to cut and shuffle his own deck.  
  
"We will each get 1000 life points" said Pegasus as he dealt himself his cards.  
  
Yugi did the same.  
  
"Oh and one more thing" Yugi looked up at his words. "We will be playing under the protection of the Shadow Realm."  
  
"What! Yugi can't play in there, he is already too weak!" Yelled Yami.  
  
"Well it's my game, so I get to choose the rules" said Pegasus.  
  
"Its OK Yami, I'll be fine don't worry" said Yugi, as he too dealt himself his cards.  
  
"Then it's settled, lets begin" said Pegasus, as the dueling arena started to get swallowed by the black void, that was the Shadow Realm.  
  
"But Yugi you know what happens if you become too weak in the Shadow Realm, your soul will be shredded and dispersed in the realm for all eternity" said Yami as he watched the arena completely disappear into blackness.  
  
"What do we do now? How can we help him?" said Tea as she sank to the floor.  
  
"We can help him Tea" said Yami.  
  
"Yeah we can, remember just like last time" said Joey reassuringly.  
  
"We'll have to try" said Tea.  
  
*  
  
"I know what you're thinking Yugi-boy, you're thinking, what new cards does Pegasus have this time to try and fool me?"  
  
Usually Yugi would have been shocked if someone just guessed what he was thinking word for word, but this was nothing new, he knew that Pegasus used his Millennium Eye to cheat.  
  
"Well I assure you Yugi, I have no new cards, for you see I have no need for them. I have the same deck I had in our last duel as do you."  
  
"You have no need for them? You sound confident" retorted Yugi.  
  
"Yes, and you'll see why soon enough," said Pegasus as he eyed Yugi's doubtful face. "Now let's begin."  
  
"OK" said Yugi hastily, as he wanted to get this over with he didn't think he could last long in the Shadow Realm, he was already beginning to become weak and he didn't even have a monster out yet.  
  
(AN: I apologize for this awful duel, I've been working on this chapter all day, but I can't seem to make a duel so I'm giving up and just doing this, I'm not even going to name cards really sorry! I just can't think of anything. But I assure you the rest of the story won't be as boring! Sorry again)  
  
"I lay one card in defense-mode and one magic card" said Pegasus as he did what he said.  
  
Yugi didn't move right away, he honestly didn't know what to do.  
  
"How can I possibly win this time? I can't use mind shuffle like last time . . ."  
  
Yugi's thoughts were cut off.  
  
"Of course you can't use mind shuffle! I made sure of that" Pegasus said as he invaded Yugi's mind.  
  
Yugi didn't even try thinking, he picked up a card and threw it face down in defense-mode, and since he didn't look at his hand yet, he threw on of them down on the magic square.  
  
"Trying to win by not even looking at your cards, interesting very interesting."  
  
*  
  
"They've been in there an awfully long time, do you think Yugi's alright?" said Tea breaking the silence.  
  
Tea was standing right in front of the blackness that once was the dueling arena, Joey and Tristan had stationed themselves on the floor. Bakura and his Yami were trying to pass the time by playing cards with Joey and Tristan, but none have them had even made a move, they just kept staring at the black void that had their friend. Yami was as far away from the group as he could be without looking suspicious. He didn't want to let on that he wasn't feeling well; in fact he was feeling horrible. He was beginning to feel light-headed and his chest was tight; every time a cough plagued his body he had to do his best to conceal it so the others wouldn't hear it, and in doing so the next one was more agony than the last.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine Tea, we have to trust him. Come on he's the King of Duels he can hold his own" said Tristan reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah I know, but last time he had at least Yami with him, and he wasn't sick" said Tea.  
  
"Where is Yami anyways?" asked Bakura.  
  
The rest of them looked up, and Joey found him in the corner.  
  
"He's over in the corner, I'll go get him he's probably blamin' himself again" Joey said as he walked over to his friend.  
  
Just as Joey reached him, Yami felt a cough coming and he tried as hard as he could to stop it.  
  
"Hey man, whatcha doin' over here?" said Joey.  
  
Yami didn't answer, he knew if he opened his mouth he would surely cough.  
  
"Didcha hear me? Come on man don't tell me yer blamin' yourself again. It wasn't your fault." Joey said as he placed a comforting hand on Yami's shoulder.  
  
Yami couldn't hold it anymore, he let out his cough and as it finished another one started, and then another, he starting having a coughing fit.  
  
"You OK Yami?" Joey said as he patted Yami's back. "Hey guys I think there's something wrong with Yami" he yelled as Yami's coughs ceased to subside.  
  
The rest of them looked up, and started walking towards Yami. Once they reached him, they heard his coughs and they sounded painful.  
  
"Jeeze those sound just like Yugi's" said Tristan.  
  
Realizing the truth in Tristan's words, Tea immediately bent down and placed a hand on Yami's sweltering forehead.  
  
"Yami you're burning up! Its not a little fever this time either, yours could rival Yugi's." Tea said as she bent down to ease Yami's coughs.  
  
Yami finally stopped and gasped for air, his throat was raw and sore and the room was beginning to spin, and his friends were slipping in and out of focus.  
  
"Are you OK Yami? You don't look so good" said Bakura, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Just like before Yami didn't answer, but not because of a cough, the room was spinning so much he closed his eyes and before anyone could blink he went limp and passed out.  
  
*  
  
The duel between Pegasus and Yugi wasn't in Yugi's favor. Yugi was having a hard enough time thinking straight, than keeping Pegasus out of his mind. The score was 800 verses 1000 in Pegasus' favor.  
  
"My, my Yugi-boy you aren't doing so well are you?"  
  
"Pegas . . . sus I'll beat y . . . ou" said Yugi as he started swaying on his feet.  
  
"Well lets see, shall we" said Pegasus as he ordered his monster to attack and claimed 200 more of Yugi's precious life points.  
  
"What do I do? I can't even have more than two monsters out at a time or I'll get too light-headed. I can't even think straight, I don't know how I'm going to win this." thought Yugi as he attacked Pegasus' monster but failed as he sprung Pegasus' trap-card.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to make it. Why is it so hot in here? Yugi thought as Pegasus' starting slipping in and out of focus.  
  
Yugi just waited for Pegasus to read his mind and taunt him, after hearing his thoughts. But the taunting never came, in fact Pegasus' smile was completely gone in fact he looked worried!  
  
"What's wrong, why can't I read his mind all of a sudden?" thought Pegasus as he tried over and over again.  
  
While Pegasus was thinking, it gave Yugi a chance to take 200 of his life points. The score was Yugi: 600 verses Pegasus: 800.  
  
*  
  
"Yami! Yami wake up!" Yelled Tea as she lightly slapped Yami's crimson cheeks,  
  
Yami's eyes fluttered slightly but did not open.  
  
"Come on buddy, you gotta wake up" said Joey.  
  
Yami stayed unconscious.  
  
"Wake up Pharaoh!" yelled Yami Bakura, as he took Tea's place and started to slap Yami's cheeks just as Tea had, but with a lot more force.  
  
"Calm down Yami Bakura, you're going to hurt him" said Bakura.  
  
"Wake up dammit!" screamed Yami Bakura in frustration.  
  
Tristan was about to object to Yami Bakura's behavior, but soon decided against it, once he saw the former Tomb Raiders eye's rimmed with tears.  
  
"His fevers too high, he can't hear us. Its OK Yami Bakura he'll be alright." said Tea as she placed her trembling hand on Yami Bakura's shoulder.  
  
Yami Bakura refused to listen, he kept yelling into Yami's ear, and tapping his cheeks. After what seemed like an eternity, Yami opened one eye then the other one followed.  
  
"You're awake! How are you feeling?" said Tea.  
  
Yami didn't answer his throat was too raw, and he was having a hard time making the room go into focus. He thought he saw Yami Bakura sitting over him, but it couldn't be why would he care?  
  
Sensing Yami's thoughts "He needs water, I'm sure after those coughs his throat must be in pain" said Yami Bakura.  
  
"I have some!" said Bakura, as he looked in his bag, and pulled out a water bottle.  
  
Yami Bakura took it, and coaxed Yami to drink it.  
  
"Come on its water, you need it."  
  
Yami drank the water rather greedily, and once he was finished the room looked a little clearer, and his throat felt a bit better, but the pounding in his head didn't subside.  
  
"W . . . hat hap . . . pend?" he said once he found the words.  
  
"You fainted, why didn't you tell us?" said Tristan.  
  
"I didn't want to worry you" Yami said shortly.  
  
"Well that plan miserably failed" said Yami Bakura.  
  
Everyone laughed accept Yami, it would have hurt him too much.  
  
"Yes I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight."  
  
"I don't think I would either, if I had a fever that high" said Joey. "Well I wouldn't" he said once he saw everyone looking at him.  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"About twenty minuets" said Tea.  
  
"They haven't come out yet?" said Yami worriedly.  
  
Everyone just shook their head. Yami started to stand, but was pushed back down by Yami Bakura.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? You're in no condition to be walking."  
  
"I'm going to try to help Yugi," Yami replied, as he successfully stood up, but swayed slightly.  
  
"And how do you think you're going to do that?" said Yami Bakura.  
  
"I'm going to try to connect with him phycically" said Yami matter-of- factly.  
  
"But you said you couldn't get through before" said Tea.  
  
"Well I've got to try; I need to know what is going on in there." said Yami as he started to sway again.  
  
Tristan was first to notice and caught his friend. "Whoa, Yami take it easy you shouldn't be standing."  
  
Yami didn't answer he had already started to contact his lighter-half.  
  
*  
  
Since Pegasus was failing at reading Yugi's mind, Yugi had managed to tie the game.  
  
"I don't understand why I can't get through" said Pegasus in frustration.  
  
Normally Yugi would have said something to this statement, but he was having a hard enough time staying conscious, than engaging in physiological warfare.  
  
It was Pegasus' turn, he attacked without thinking, and his monster was soon met with a trap-card.  
  
"I should have seen that coming! Why can't I get through!" he screamed in frustration. "What is you're secret Yugi? It can't be mind shuffle again."  
  
Yugi didn't answer, he had grabbed onto the card mat for balance.  
  
"I see the Shadow Realm is finally getting to you" said Pegasus in a very happy tone indeed. "Maybe I can get through now."  
  
Pegasus tried again, but he still couldn't get through, just like before he was met with a wall of fire and heat.  
  
"Heat? I don't understand."  
  
Yugi wasn't even listening he was whipping sweat off his sweltering forehead.  
  
Pegasus immediately noticed this.  
  
"Too hot for you Yugi? I can't imagine why I'm perfectly fine" realizing what he just said "Your fever!"  
  
"What about my fever?" said Yugi as he started to sway once again.  
  
"That is what is blocking me out, why didn't I think of it before? You aren't thinking clearly enough for me to see it!" Exasperated by this new found knowledge, Pegasus attacked again and luckily he wiped out 100 of Yugi's life points, it now stood at 500 to 600. "Well no matter, if your fever is too high for me to get in, I'm sure it's too high for you to think of a plan to defeat me."  
  
*  
  
Yami had been standing, or rather had been held up by Tristan for ten minuets.  
  
Yami stood there concentrating with all his might, it worried him that it took this much effort to contact him. "Yugi, can you hear me?" he said mentally.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He tried and tried, but to no avail he couldn't get through, and the pounding headache wasn't helping at all.  
  
"Are you getting anything?" said Bakura.  
  
"No, I can't seem to get through" said Yami as he stopped to take a rest. "I'm going to try once more."  
  
This time he managed to get through but he was met with the same fiery wall that Pegasus had seen, and it was too much for him, he stumbled forward and clutched his head. Joey immediately rushed to his aid and with Tristan's help they hand Yami standing again.  
  
"What happened?" said Bakura.  
  
"I . . . I don't know. It was just really hot all of a sudden and I couldn't get through" said Yami.  
  
"It must be his fever" said Tea. "It's so high you can't get through, and it also doesn't help that yours is getting just as high."  
  
*  
  
Yugi wasn't doing so well anymore, now that Pegasus wasn't distracted by his loss of reading minds, he had Yugi down to 100 life points, while his stayed at 600.  
  
"I just can't win, I can barley stay awake anymore. S . . . o . . . tired" said Yugi mentally.  
  
Pegasus successfully took out 50 more of Yugi's life points.  
  
"I thought you'd be at least better than this, you haven't even been a challenge" said Pegasus as he began thinking of his next move.  
  
So far Pegasus had his Toon-Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon and a Witty Phantom on the field, while Yugi had his Dark Magician out.  
  
"What can I do? I only have magic cards in my hand." He stopped thinking abruptly to let the arena tip back into focus. "I have Book of Secret Arts, Sword of Dark Destruction, change of heart (Which Bakura slipped into his deck before they arrived), Yami and Magical Elf. What can I do? Lets see Yami . . . it changes the field to Spell-caster friendly, if I do that my Dark Magician will gain 200 attack and defense points."  
  
Yugi put down the Yami card.  
  
"I change the field to Magic" he said.  
  
"Sure, I don't know what that is going to do" said Pegasus as he rearranged the cards in his hand.  
  
"OK now for my other cards, let's see um . . . I'll add the Book of Secrets, for an additional 300 attack and defense points for my Dark Magician. Now I'm up to 3000/2600!"  
  
"And next I add Book of Secret Arts to my Dark Magician."  
  
"Uh-huh go on" said Pegasus as he looked at his nails.  
  
"Ok then if I add Sword of Dark Destruction, my Dark Magician will be at 3400, but my defense will go down to 2400."  
  
"OK and then I'll add Sword of Dark Destruction" said Yugi as he placed the card.  
  
"OK now I can take out his Toon-Blue-Eyes but he'll still have 100 life points left, let's see um, the Change of Heart card! How did Bakura know?"  
  
Yugi was about to place his next magic card, but an all too familiar sharp pain shot through his forehead; he dropped his Change of Heart card and fell to the floor. Noticing this right away Pegasus smiled.  
  
"Oh I think I forgot to mention something to you Yugi, you see the longer you spend in the Shadow Realm, the faster the poison kills you, you might not even have a few hours left" he said as he laughed.  
  
*  
  
"What is it Yami?" asked Tea, her voice full of concern.  
  
At the exact moment of Yugi's attack, Yami clutched his head and he too fell to the floor. He didn't answer Tea's question the pain was too intense. Joey was looking at Yami and noticed that his body seemed to flicker, as if it was disappearing.  
  
"Ya . . . mi! You're body what happening?"  
  
Soon everyone else noticed.  
  
"Yugi's dying" said Yami Bakura shortly.  
  
"W. . . What?" said Bakura.  
  
"He's dying, Yami's body is flickering, it means Yugi is dying and if he does, Yami will cease to exist" said Yami Bakura in an unnaturally calm tone.  
  
"It can't be Yugi, Yami!" said Tristan.  
  
"Let's try to reach him, maybe we can do something" said Tea.  
  
Everyone nodded they figured it was worth a try. They stood around Yami, and connected hands trying to reach Yugi. Just like Pegasus and Yami, they were met with the fire wall.  
  
"Lets try again, think of something cold to try and get through" ordered Tea.  
  
They tried and this time they managed to get through, once they were inside they felt Yugi's and Yami's pain.  
  
"Hold on we can do it" said Tristan.  
  
"What do we do now?" said Joey.  
  
"Look for Yugi" said Bakura.  
  
Just as Bakura finished his statement, they found Yugi on lying on a black floor. They rushed over to him.  
  
"Yugi?! Wake-up" said Tea.  
  
"He's dying" sobbed Joey.  
  
"Let's try to transfer some of our strength to him" said Yami Bakura.  
  
Everyone was just shocked at his statement, no one objected. Instead they all placed a hand on their friends still form and concentrated.  
  
*  
  
"I've g . . . ot to win!" said Yugi mentally. "Yugi didn't understand but he was starting to feel less tired, he quickly picked up his dropped card and slammed it down on the virtual screen.  
  
"I play Change of Hearts and take control of your Toon-Blue-Eyes-White- Dragon and I attack your Witty Phantom reducing your life points to 100."  
  
"Good for you, now are you finished so I can obliterate you?"  
  
"Not yet Pegasus, I have one more move to make."  
  
Pegasus decided it was worth a look at Yugi's brilliant move. He looked at Yugi's soupped up Dark Magician, and then at his Toon-Blue-Eyes, Yugi had exactly 100 more attack points.  
  
"I attack with Dark Magician" said Yugi as he fell to his knees in utter exhaustion; the temporary strength his friends lent him was running out.  
  
Pegasus searched his board looking for a trap-card a magic-card anything, then he turned to his hand and he still had nothing. He had been so over confident he didn't plan anything, he lost!  
  
*  
  
"Look the match is over!" said Tea as the black void began to dissipate, and the arena was coming into view.  
  
Once the arena was completely in focus, they saw Pegasus staring into space; he seemed to be in some sort of trance.  
  
"Where's Yugi?" asked Joey.  
  
"Over there look" said Tristan, as he pointed to the fallen form of Yugi on his side of the arena.  
  
Tristan and Joey rushed over to Yugi's still form, Tristan shook him and Joey placed a hand on Yugi's forehead.  
  
"Pegasus the antidote" Joey said as he held out his hand.  
  
Pegasus just continued to stare.  
  
"Did you hear me? The antidote, Yugi won" said Joey.  
  
Bakura ran over to Pegasus and shook him.  
  
"W . . . hat what's going on?" said Pegasus as he came out of his stupor.  
  
"Antidote" was all Bakura said.  
  
Pegasus reached inside his blazer, and produced a vile with emerald green liquid in it. Bakura snatched it and ran over to Yugi. Joey took the vile and uncorked it; he then poured the liquid into his barley breathing friend's mouth and forced him to swallow.  
  
Yami began to stir, but Yugi remained still.  
  
"What happened is it over?" said Yami.  
  
"Yami you're awake! What's going on why are you better and not Yugi?" said Tea.  
  
Tristan tried shaking Yugi, but Yugi didn't even flinch.  
  
"What's going on Pegasus?! Why isn't Yugi better?" yelled Joey.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Pegasus.  
  
"You had better be, now fix Yugi" demanded Yami, as he rushed over to his lighter-half's side.  
  
"I'm s . . . orry master" stuttered Pegasus.  
  
"Master? What is he talking about? I think he's off his rocker" said Tristan.  
  
"I will defeat him next time, I promise" cowered Pegasus.  
  
"Who is he talking to?" said Bakura.  
  
Just as Bakura asked his question, it was answered. A form started to materialize next to Pegasus. The form turned out to be man, the man looked exactly like Pegasus, accept he had tanned skin and his hair was jet-black not white, and if you thought Pegasus looked mean he was nothing compared to this mystery person.  
  
"High Priest Pehotep" said Yami Bakura and Yami in unison.  
  
"Who?" said Bakura.  
  
"He was before our time, but he was supposedly very evil and after he tried to take over Egypt they banished him, explained Yami Bakura, never once taking his eyes off the unwanted intruder.  
  
"I told you not to fail! I need that Millennium Puzzle! You know what your punishment is, now that you've failed for the last time" said the Priest.  
  
"N-No anything but that" begged Pegasus. "Give me one more chance, I know I can get it for you, and then I can have my dear Cecilia back" said Pegasus.  
  
"No that was the last chance, now you'll be trapped in the shadow realm forever and I will obtain you're empty body, I should have done this a long time ago."  
  
"No please."  
  
The Priest didn't reply, he just disappeared, and they saw Pegasus' soul exit his body and start to disappear into darkness.  
  
His last words were "Soul . . . Yugi . . . Bug . . . Room" before he disappeared.  
  
Pegasus' body also disappeared, but not into blackness, it looked as though it just was teleported or transported somewhere else.  
  
"What do we do now?" said Tea as she tried to hold back her tears.  
  
"I don't know. What does Soul, Yugi, Bug, Room mean?" said Bakura.  
  
"He was obviously trying to help us" said Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami just stood there holding onto Yugi's ice cold hand.  
  
"I guess we should take him to a hospital, then figure out how to help him" said Tristan.  
  
"Let's go" said Tea.  
  
And that's it for chapter 8 sorry about the sad card battle; I told you I'm no good with those. Well thank you for reading my story and please review I should have the next chapter up sooner, it will be easier to write! 


	9. Soul, Yugi, Bug, Room

Thank you for all the nice reviews, I really appreciate them. Hopefully I get this chapter out sooner than some of my other ones. Oh I also fixed my other chapters, for some reason I was missing lots of periods and commas, unintentionally of course. Hopefully they are easier to read now.  
  
Chapter-Nine Soul, Yugi, Bug, Room  
  
*  
  
"Did you call an ambulance Joey?" Tea asked as she continued to dab Yugi's fevered body with a cool cloth.  
  
Joey strolled over to Tea with a sullen expression on his face, "Yeah they said they'd be here in ten minuets."  
  
"Good, he really needs help," Tea said as she absentmindedly stroked Yugi's matted hair.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how big this place is," said Tristan as he and Bakura came back from exploring.  
  
"Did you find any food, anything?" asked Yami Bakura.  
  
"Well we did manage to find the kitchens, but as everything else is, it was locked," answered Bakura.  
  
"How is he doing?" asked Tristan, he was referring to Yami.  
  
"No so good, ever since Yugi didn't wake up, and he found out that there is a chance that he could die, he well just went into a trance. I've tried everything to snap him out of it, but he won't budge," said Yami Bakura as he tried shaking the ancient Pharaoh once again.  
  
"Soul . . . Yugi . . . Bug . . . Room," Joey repeated Pegasus' last words to himself.  
  
"What'd you say Joey?" Tristan asked as he looked over to his blond friend.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about what Pegasus said, that's all," said Joey.  
  
Before anyone could think about it, paramedics burst in, Tea pointed to Yugi and they rushed him off on a stretcher.  
  
"Miss he'll be staying at the St. Maryann's Hospital, we don't have enough room for you so you'll have to drive or take a cab," said one of the paramedics.  
  
"Thank you, we'll meet you there," said Tea.  
  
"OK, I'll go call a couple of cabs," said Tristan as he started in the direction of the phone.  
  
*  
  
The cabs arrived shortly, faster than anyone had expected, they figured that Tristan must have been very persuasive. They filed into they're assigned cars, Yami was pushed, then they made they're way to the hospital. When they arrived Yugi was no where insight.  
  
Tea walked up the secretary at the desk. "Um, excuse me," said Tea cautiously.  
  
"May I help you?" said the secretary.  
  
"Um, yes, our friend arrived here a little awhile ago, and we would like to know where he is," said Tea politely.  
  
"Your friends name?"  
  
"Yugi Mutou."  
  
"One moment please," said the secretary as she searched her computer.  
  
"Yes Mister Mutou arrived here fifteen minuets ago, he's in room 213."  
  
"T-thank you," said Tea as she motioned for the rest of them to follow her.  
  
*  
  
"Here it is room 213 . . ." Tea stopped right in front of the door.  
  
"What's wrong Tea?" asked Bakura.  
  
He didn't need her to answer; he looked at the door and saw the letters ICU written on the door. They all stood there seemingly staring at the door, Yami was the only one to move he lifted his head and looked at what they were looking at, without a moment's hesitation he burst through the door.  
  
"Yami!" exclaimed Tea as she watched Yami run to Yugi's side.  
  
They all followed Yami into the room. Yugi was as white as his sheets; he had tubes in his nose and one big one down his throat to help him breathe. The room was quiet accept for the beeping of his heart monitor. His harm had an IV needle protruding from it and clear liquid was dripping from the bag that it was attached to.  
  
"He looks really pale," stated Tea.  
  
"Ya he does, why's he got to have all those things stickin' in him?" asked Joey as he pointed to the tubes.  
  
"They're keeping him alive," said Tristan.  
  
"Yami are you OK?" asked Tea as she cautiously walked over to him.  
  
Yami didn't answer and no one was shocked by this.  
  
"Come on Yami you gotta snap out of it," said Joey as he took a step towards his friends darker-half.  
  
"He's right, it's not your fault," agreed Tristan.  
  
Yami didn't answer, or even look at them he just continued to stare at Yugi.  
  
"Yami . . ." said Tea as she backed away.  
  
Before anyone could try again to get Yami to talk, a doctor walked into the room.  
  
"Hello, you must be Mister Mutou's friends," said the Doctor.  
  
They greeted him, and he proceeded to check Yugi over.  
  
"Is he going to be OK?" asked Bakura.  
  
"I won't lie to you; your friend is in serious condition. We can't figure out what is wrong with him, his blood test results should be back in a few hours." Seeing that they weren't going to ask him anything else he left the room when he was done.  
  
"They can't even figure out what is wrong with him," said Joey.  
  
"That's because this is magic they're dealing with, not a common sickness," explained Tristan.  
  
"I think we should get something to eat, we can't think properly and seeing Yugi like this isn't helping either," announced Tea.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right, let's go I'm starved," said Bakura.  
  
"I'm guessing you don't want come," Joey asked Yami.  
  
Yami said nothing in reply.  
  
"Thought so."  
  
The rest of them left Yugi and Yami alone.  
  
*  
  
"What do you guys want to do, stay here to eat or go out?" asked Tea.  
  
"Hospital food can't be very good, let's go out, we can think about what we are going to do," said Bakura.  
  
"I agree," said Tristan.  
  
*  
  
Yugi lay in his hospital bed plagued by nightmares. He was too weak to toss and turn, he was too weak to call for help, too weak to make a sound; he was all alone in the darkness. He would have to face his worst fears alone; friendship couldn't help him where he was.  
  
Yami was facing his own battles, but his were not nightmares, he was battling himself.  
  
"It's all my fault, if I hadn't made him take that medicine he wouldn't be in this mess," Yami thought to himself. "How can I help him? I don't know what to do."  
  
"You're right, it is your fault all your fault. Yugi is going to die because of you!"  
  
"W-who said that?"  
  
But Yami knew who said it, it was him.  
  
"Maybe I should try to connect with him again."  
  
Yami sat in his chair concentrating and had his hand connected to Yugi's.  
  
"Yugi can you hear me?"  
  
Just like before he was met with the fire wall, but this time it was stronger. Yami didn't give up he knew he had to get through.  
  
"Concentrate on something cold," Tea's words went through his head.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Y . . . a . . . mi!" came Yugi's soft voice as if it was a million miles away.  
  
"Yugi? Try to stay connected," said Yami desperately.  
  
*  
  
"So what do we do?" said Tea.  
  
"I don't know, I guess we're going to have to figure out what Pegasus meant," said Yami Bakura.  
  
"But how do we even know that he was trying to help us, I mean he was going crazy," said Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, and why would he help us," said Joey.  
  
"You make a good point, but we have nothing else to go on," said Tea.  
  
"Well I guess we should get back, we've left Yami alone for almost an hour now," said Bakura.  
  
"Do you think we should bring him back some food?" asked Tea as she put her coat on.  
  
"Ya we should try to make him eat something," said Tristan.  
  
*  
  
"I . . . Ca . . . n't . . . Yam . . . i . . . Too hard."  
  
"You've got to, how can I help you if you don't try?"  
  
"B . . . ye . . . Y . . . ami."  
  
"No! Yugi don't go, I have to help you."  
  
Tea and the rest of the gang entered the room to find Yami standing up clutching Yugi's hand with a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Yami-?" Tea's words were cut short; Yami Bakura seemed to know what Yami was doing and stopped her.  
  
"Yugi hold on," said Yami mentally.  
  
"I . . . Can't . . . Soul . . . Yugi . . . Bug . . . Room," answered Yugi.  
  
"Pegasus' words, but wait you were unconscious how'd you hear?"  
  
"Bug . . . Yugi . . . Soul . . . Room." Was all Yugi said before the connection failed and Yami fell to the floor.  
  
"Yami!" said Tea as she rushed over to help him.  
  
"Yami you OK man?" said Joey.  
  
"Bug . . . Yugi . . . Soul . . . Room," said Yami.  
  
"No Pegasus said Yugi, Soul, Bug, Room," corrected Joey.  
  
"Yugi rearranged them," said Yami.  
  
"Rearranged them?" said Bakura.  
  
"Yes, that was the last thing he said before I lost him."  
  
"What does it mean?" said Tristan.  
  
"Something . . . Something's," started Yami.  
  
"Something, you mean the bug," said Tea.  
  
"Yes that's it! Something is in Yugi's soul room and that is what is making him sick," said Yami.  
  
"How do we get it out?" asked Joey.  
  
"I'm going to have to go in there," said Yami.  
  
"It could be dangerous, are you sure?" said Tea.  
  
"I have to, if I don't Yugi will die," said Yami.  
  
"Can't someone go with you? Maybe Yami Bakura you're both spirits," said Tea hopefully.  
  
"No I must go alone, only Yugi and I may enter the Millennium Puzzle," said Yami.  
  
"Are you sure Yami?" said Tristan.  
  
"Yes I am, don't worry I'll be fine," said Yami.  
  
"Is there anythin' we can do to help?" asked Joey.  
  
"Not that I know of, but if you can think of something-"  
  
"Just be careful," said Bakura.  
  
"I will, OK here goes," said Yami as he tried to enter the puzzle.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"I-It didn't work!" said Yami.  
  
"What do you mean it didn't work?" said Yami Bakura "How can it not work? You're connected; it's your Millennium Puzzle!"  
  
"I know, but it won't let me in, hold on I'll try again."  
  
Yami tired again, he flickered a little as if he was about to enter, but stumbled and became solid again.  
  
"What happened?" asked Tristan.  
  
"It's too hot, I can't get through," said Yami.  
  
"What do we do now?" said Tea.  
  
"I don't know, it's like there is a fire in there," concluded Yami.  
  
"It must be his fever, its blocking you from entering," said Bakura.  
  
"Then how's he supposed to get in?" asked Joey.  
  
"He's just going to have to try, just like we did to connect with Yugi's thoughts," said Tea.  
  
"We'll just have to help him," said Tristan.  
  
"How?" said Yami Bakura.  
  
"Just like when we tried to reach Yugi during the duel, you said it yourself Tea," said Tristan.  
  
"Alright, let's do it," said Tea.  
  
They all walked over to Yugi's bed, Yami sat down and held Yugi's hand while the rest of them linked arms in a circle around the two.  
  
"OK we're going to have to concentrate really hard to get him through, here we go," said Tea.  
  
They all obeyed and closed they're eyes, and thought of nothing accept getting Yami to enter the Millennium Puzzle. They stood there for a good five minuets before anything started to happen. The puzzle glowed and then Yami disappeared.  
  
"Well that's it, its all up to him now," said Tea.  
  
"Don't worry he can do it, he's never failed before," said Tristan reassuringly.  
  
"I just wish we could help him," said Tea.  
  
"We all do," said Joey.  
  
Well that is it for chapter 9. I'm sorry it was so short, I just couldn't think of anything else to write, chapter 10 should be longer. Thank you for reading and please review! 


	10. Finding the Soul Room

Thank you for all the reviews. I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately, things have just been hectic: exams and the fact my dad was putting the computer in my room took awhile, and over all I've just been lazy. Sorry for the delay, but here's chapter 10.  
  
Chapter-Ten Finding the Soul Room  
  
*  
  
At first Yami thought nothing was going to happen and that it was hopeless, but then he felt the all too familiar pull and before he knew it he was inside the puzzle.  
  
"That was supposed to be the easy part, now I just have to figure out what is wrong with Yugi." Yami said to himself as he searched the maze of the puzzle.  
  
He walked down corridor after corridor, stair case after stair case the only thing he found was dead ends.  
  
"Why did I have to make it so complicated to find anything in here?!"  
  
*  
  
"How long has he been in there?" Asked Joey.  
  
"Almost two hours," answered Tea.  
  
"It sure is taking a long time," said Bakura.  
  
"He's got to find out what is wrong with Yugi, and if the inside of the puzzle is anything like the inside of the Millennium Ring then that could be a difficult task," said Yami Bakura.  
  
"I just hope we aren't too late," said Tea as she stroked her fallen friend's hair.  
  
*  
  
"This should be easy; I've been to his soul room before, why can't I find it?"  
  
Yami had successfully gotten him self lost and found eleven dead ends.  
  
"It's almost as if it's been moved, I cannot find it anywhere, and none of these corridors look the familiar."  
  
Yami continued to walk down the seemingly endless corridors, noticing how they weren't even bright like before. They seemed to have aged thousands of years, once smooth and untouched they were now chipped and darkened. "I have to find it soon, Yugi can't possibly hang on for much longer, where is he?"  
  
Yami was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even notice that he was walking into a pitch black corridor.  
  
"Wow its getting dark, I can't see a thing!"  
  
Before he could react his foot got caught and he fell, but instead of hitting the floor like he should have he kept falling. Once he reached the bottom his head connected with a rock and he lay unconscious.  
  
*  
  
"Its nearing three hours now, I wonder what is taking him so long?" said Tea.  
  
"It shouldn't take this long, something must be wrong," said Yami Bakura.  
  
"Maybe we should try to get through to him, maybe we can at least find out what is going on," suggested Tristan.  
  
They all nodded and stood around Yugi's bed and placed one hand on Yugi's puzzle.  
  
"Yami can you hear us?" said Tea.  
  
"No answer, maybe we have to try harder," said Joey.  
  
They all closed their eyes and concentrated as much as they could. They didn't hear Yami but they all saw an image of him lying on the ground with his head on a rock.  
  
"Yami!" they all said in unison.  
  
"He's hurt, how do we help him?" Said Bakura.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to," said Tea.  
  
"Hey remember when Yugi was duelin' Pegasus?" asked Joey.  
  
"Yeah what's your point?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Well when we blocked Pegasus from Yugi's mind, we were in his mind we were able to hold him and help him while Yami finished off Pegasus, so maybe we can help Yami the same way."  
  
"Well it's worth a shot," said Bakura.  
  
"Alright let's do it," said Tea.  
  
"Our bodies won't be able to enter the puzzle, but maybe we can project our souls to help him," said Bakura.  
  
"If it's all we can do, let's try," said Bakura.  
  
They close their eyes and focused their energy once again.  
  
"I don't think this is workin'" said Joey.  
  
"Shh shut up, it's not going to work with you talking," said Tristan.  
  
"Hey guys" said Bakura.  
  
"WHAT!" Tea said becoming annoyed.  
  
"L-look, I think it worked," said Bakura cautiously.  
  
The rest of them opened their eyes, Bakura was right they were a few meters away from their unconscious friend. Without a backwards glance, they all ran towards Yami.  
  
"Is he alright?" asked Tea.  
  
Yami Bakura bent down and lifted Yami's head gently.  
  
"He looks pretty bad, he's bleeding," Said Yami Bakura.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Try waking him up," suggested Joey.  
  
Tea looked worried, she knew you weren't supposed to move someone with a head injury they could have a concussion, "Is that wise?"  
  
Knowing what Tea was thinking Yami Bakura knew what they had to do "It's the only option we've got; Yami is the only one who has the slightest clue on how to get to Yugi's soul room, without him Yugi is lost."  
  
Since no one objected at attempting to wake Yami, Yami Bakura shook the ancient Pharaoh as lightly as he could.  
  
"Come on Yami you gotta wake up," said Joey.  
  
"He must have hit his head hard," said Tristan.  
  
"Well he can't stay out, Yugi's life depends on it," said Yami Bakura as he started to shake Yami more forcefully.  
  
"Aww, I didn't know you cared," mocked Joey.  
  
Yami Bakura just glared at him, nothing worked better to shut Joey up.  
  
"Mmm, hurts. . ." Yami started to open his eyes.  
  
"Hey I think he is waking up," said Tea.  
  
"Are you alright man, what happened?" asked Joey.  
  
"Yugi. . . fall. . . darkness," muttered Yami.  
  
"What?" said Joey.  
  
"He must have hit his head harder than I thought. How many fingers am I holding up?" said Tristan.  
  
Yami looked as if he was just asked the hardest question in the world.  
  
"Um four," Yami eventually answered.  
  
"Well that is close, but I think you're seein' double," said Tristan as he put his two fingers down.  
  
"What happened?" repeated Joey.  
  
Yami sat up and rubbed his head, when he took his hand away it was covered with blood.  
  
"You're bleeding like a stuck pig," said Tea as she ripped part of her shirt off and touched it Yami's forehead.  
  
"Um, I started walking down this really dark corridor, and I guess I tripped and fell but how I got down here I do not know. The whole inside of the puzzle is rearranged I don't remember any of this."  
  
"Great, now this just became ten times harder," said Yami Bakura.  
  
"Um why are you guys transparent?" Yami asked once he noticed.  
  
"We are?" said Joey.  
  
They looked down at themselves, and they too noticed they could see right through their feet to the floor.  
  
"I guess because we aren't really here, it's just our souls our bodies are still in the hospital with Yugi," said Tea.  
  
"Could you imagine the look on the nurse's face if she walked in the room, we probably look all dead," joked Joey.  
  
No one said anything; they just ignored Joey's comment.  
  
"Well you just answered my other question on how you are here, so we should get moving we need to find Yugi," said Yami as he got to his feet and swayed.  
  
"Whoa man take it easy you have quite the bump on your head," said Joey as he steadied him.  
  
"I'm fine we need to find Yami," said Yami as he pulled away from Joey and walked off.  
  
"I sure didn't miss that stubbornness," said Tea.  
  
The rest of them nodded in agreement and followed Yami.  
  
*  
  
"We've been walking around for hours!" complained Joey "Can't we take a break?"  
  
Yami rounded on him, "Would Yugi take a break if it were one of us in this situation?"  
  
"Hehe, I guess not, I'll shut up and continue walking alright?" Smiled Joey.  
  
"Are you sure you don't recognize any of this?" asked Yami Bakura.  
  
"Yes I'm sure, it's all changed."  
  
As the gang continued walking they heard something that sounded like "Help me!"  
  
"That sounded like Yugi," said Yami as he raced off in the direction of the voice, screaming Yugi's name all the way.  
  
*  
  
Yugi was huddled in a corner of his soul room, the only spot with light left. Darkness had taken over the whole room and he was afraid that once it took his corner he wouldn't exist. He could hear the breathing of a nameless monster in the darkness, but he dare not go near it, he was safe for now in the light. He had begun to give up on hope, but just then he thought he heard a familiar voice, he thought he heard his Yami.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
He did hear him, Yami was getting closer.  
  
"Yami, I'm in here, help me!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Yugi where are you?"  
  
"I'm in here; look for a room with no light!"  
  
"No light? OK" *  
  
"Slow down Yami, we can't keep up with you!" yelled Tea.  
  
"I heard Yugi; he said to find a room with no light," said Yami.  
  
"No light? What is he talking about?" said Joey.  
  
"I don't know, just hurry," said Yami as he ran faster.  
  
"Hey its starting to get darker I think we're getting close," said Tristan.  
  
Just as Tristan finished his statement Yami immediately stopped and everyone plowed into him.  
  
"What's up Pharaoh?" said Yami Bakura as he got off the stone floor.  
  
"Last time I walked in the dark I fell remember, so we have to be careful," said Yami.  
  
*  
  
"Yami?!" Yugi yelled as his voice went hoarse.  
  
"I thought he was close, what's going on?" Yugi thought.  
  
The nameless monsters breathing in the black abyss intensified, and Yugi knew what that meant, it meant it was getting stronger. Yugi immediately stood up and huddled as close to the wall as he could, the darkness slowly crept closer to him just barley touching the tip of his shoes.  
  
"Please Yami you have to hurry," Yugi thought out loud.  
  
*  
  
The rest of them had come to a halt at the beginning of a dark hall with two doors.  
  
"Which one is it?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Well usually Yugi's is on the left and mine is on the right, we've reached the soul rooms but I don't know if they're in the right spot," said Yami.  
  
"Let's try calling his name," suggested Tea.  
  
"Yugi?!" they all yelled at once.  
  
*  
  
Yugi heard them, but he didn't know if his voice would allow him to yell.  
  
"Yami!" but it only came out as a whisper.  
  
Yugi knew he had to let them hear him so he tried with all his might, "Yami!"  
  
"I hope they heard me," thought Yugi as he massaged his throat.  
  
*  
  
"That was him, his in the left room!" said Yami as he opened the door.  
  
The room that they were about to enter was indeed pitch black, there was no light accept a tiny bit in the corner on the other side of the room that contained Yugi.  
  
"Yugi!" said Yami as he attempted to reach him, but his friends pulled him back. "What are you doing? I have to help him."  
  
"We don't know why the room is like that, you can't just go running in there, you can't help Yugi if something happens to you," said Tea.  
  
"Hey Yug' what's going on in this room?" said Joey.  
  
Yugi attempted to speak but no words came out, only a burning pain in his throat.  
  
"No not now, I have to tell them," thought Yugi.  
  
"What? I can't hear you," said Joey.  
  
Yugi waved his hands and pointed at his throat.  
  
"What is he doing?" asked Joey.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" said Yami Bakura.  
  
"No, why is it to you?" said Joey.  
  
"Yes it is, he's lost his voice from yelling for help so much," stated Yami Bakura.  
  
"No way can't that be right, maybe the darkness is swallowing up his voice," said Joey.  
  
"Oh ya, ask him," said Yami Bakura.  
  
"Hey Yug' did ya lose your voice?!" yelled Joey.  
  
Yugi nodded his head and pointed to his throat.  
  
"You enjoy being right all the time don't you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well we know he can't talk, so we're just going to have to walk in there," concluded Yami.  
  
"Well I don't know, it doesn't look safe," said Tea.  
  
"Well then stay here," said Yami.  
  
Yami cautiously took a step into the room, and instantly felt he shouldn't have done so. He continued to walk in, and the feeling only increased. Once Yugi noticed his Yami had begun the journey across the darkness he started waving his hands and pointing at the door.  
  
"I have to get you Yugi, you can't stay in here," said Yami.  
  
Yugi heard the breathing and he knew if Yami didn't get out he would be in danger. He started to run towards him, and he heard the running footsteps of the creature. Oblivious to the happenings in the room Yami continued to walk.  
  
"What is wrong with Yugi?" said Tea as they observed from the door.  
  
"I don't know, he doesn't look like he wants Yami in there," said Tristan.  
  
"I have to get Yami out of here, I can hear that thing gaining on him," thought Yugi.  
  
Once Yugi and Yami reached each other the puzzles around their necks started glowing and the room filled with light. Yugi immediately saw the thing behind his Yami and once again started waving his arms.  
  
"What is it Yugi?" asked Yami.  
  
The creature jumped into the air and just before it reached Yami, Joey ran as fast as he could and pushed Yami out of the way and the creatures teeth sunk into his arm.  
  
Well that is it for chapter 10. Yes I know boring wasn't it, I just couldn't think of anything that good maybe I'll rewrite it later. Oh yes and I'm truly sorry for the cliffhanger but I have to clean the kitchen and I know you guys wanted another chapter. I'll write the next one as fast as I can. Thanks for reading this and please review! 


	11. Defeating the Bug

As I promised here is Chapter 11! Thank you for all the great reviews. Oh and for all the people who like Harry Potter I just wrote my first chapter for my Harry Potter fic, its called Harry Potter and the Fight Against the Dark (I know it's a bad title but I just couldn't think of anything, I've changed it three times. I'll probably think of a better one when I get the story going) Please read it if you have the time!  
  
Chapter-Eleven Defeating the Bug  
  
*  
  
Joey screamed in pain as the teeth sunk deeper into his bleeding arm.  
  
"Joey!" yelled Yami as got up and ran over to his fallen friend.  
  
"We have to do something," exclaimed Tristan.  
  
"Yugi you have your Duel Monsters deck don't you?" asked Yami.  
  
"Y-yeah why?"  
  
"In the soul room we can use them; they'll be just like real monsters. Find the Dark Magician and fight that thing!" ordered Yami.  
  
Yugi did what he was told and searched his deck; in his nervousness he dropped the cards.  
  
"What is taking so long?" asked Yami as he looked over to his lighter half. He noticed the cards all over the ground. "You dropped them?"  
  
"Yeah sorry," said Yugi as he continued to search for the right card.  
  
Tristan noticed the cards and his friend trying to kick the beat away. "There's no time, Joey needs help now," he thought. Tristan ran over to the creature and jumped on its back in a feeble attempt to strangle it.  
  
Yami Bakura, Tea and Bakura helped round up the cards.  
  
"Get away Tristan, it'll only hurt you too!" yelled Joey.  
  
"I don't care as long as I get you away from it."  
  
"Found it!" exclaimed Yugi.  
  
"Use it!" said Yami.  
  
"B-but how? There's no game board or hollow disk to place it on." Tea said.  
  
Yami not wasting any time snatched the card from Yugi, held it up in the air "I summon the Dark Magician in attack mode."  
  
In a brilliant flash of white light, there stood the Dark Magician ready to fight.  
  
"Attack whatever that thing is!" said Yami as he pointed to the creature.  
  
The creature was almost indescribable, it was purely made of shadows, and it was in the shape of a big dog or cat.  
  
The Dark Magician approached the creature and raised his hand to attack with Dark Magic. The blast hit its target and successfully got the thing off Joey, but it wasn't destroyed.  
  
"Why didn't it work?" asked Bakura.  
  
"He's not strong enough," said Yami Bakura.  
  
Tristan helped Joey stand and supported him as they walked over to the rest of their friends.  
  
"Are you alright?" said Tea.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine just a little scratch."  
  
Tea didn't believe Joey for one second, she lifted up his green jacket sleeve carefully. "Alright you say? Joey this is really bad," Tea said as she ripped part of her shirt and secured it around his arm to slow the bleeding.  
  
"Thanks Tea, but really I'll be fine. Ya need to be worryin' about dat creature not me. Hey if we're see through in here, how come that thing was able to hurt me?"  
  
"I guess because it is our souls in here, and our brains thing we should be hurt we will get hurt. Your physical body probably will have the same mark as you have now," Tea explained.  
  
"Oh," was all Joey said, as if he didn't understand a word she said.  
  
The Dark Magician wasn't fairing so well, the creature was too fast for it.  
  
"How are we going to beat this thing?" said Yugi.  
  
"I don't know we'll need a stronger monster." Yami said.  
  
After hearing Yami's statement Yugi immediately searched his deck.  
  
"What are you looking for?" asked Yami.  
  
"Swords of Revealing Light, not only will it brighten up this room a little more but it will stop that monster for awhile." Yugi said as he held up the card.  
  
"Let me summon it, this is just like the Shadow Realm it takes energy to summon cards, and I'm afraid you need all the strength you can get." Yami said as he took the card from Yugi.  
  
"What are you talking about, I feel fine."  
  
"You may feel alright in here, but your body is far from fine, just listen to me."  
  
Just like the other card Yami held it into the air "I summon Swords of Revealing Light".  
  
The room filled with light as three swords came out of thin air and landed in a circle around the creature. The creature froze.  
  
"It worked!" exclaimed Joey.  
  
"But for how long?" said Yami Bakura.  
  
"We'll need to find a way to beat it. Can you think of anything Yugi?" asked Yami.  
  
Yugi didn't answer; he was staring off into space.  
  
"Yugi what's wrong?  
  
Yugi didn't answer he just pointed at the walls of his soul room.  
  
Everyone gasped at what they saw. The walls were chipped and dark; the toys that were normally on the floor were broken and seemed to be burnt. Instead of being a room of innocence like it should be, the room was completely burnt and wrecked.  
  
"That creature isn't the only thing making you sick, your room needs to be fixed Yugi." Yami said as he picked up the nearest toy.  
  
"W-what happened?" stuttered Yugi.  
  
"I don't know we'll worry about it later, we need to get rid of that thing." Yami said as he looked through the cards once more.  
  
Yami Bakura looked at the monster then reached into Bakura's pocket and pulled out their dueling deck.  
  
"What are you doing?" questioned Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura did not answer his look alike he just pulled the card he wanted from the deck and handed the deck back to Bakura.  
  
"Hey Pharaoh try this one," said Yami Bakura as he threw the card to Yami. "The Dark Hole, why didn't you give this to me sooner?"  
  
"You didn't ask."  
  
"What's a Dark Hole?" asked Tea curiously.  
  
"It's a magic card that will destroy all da monsters on the field," said Joey proudly.  
  
"Wow mister card expert are we?" teased Tristan.  
  
"But if we use that won't the Dark Magician be sucked into the Dark Hole?" asked Yugi.  
  
"He will but he'll turn back to card form after, don't worry about him," said Yami.  
  
"OK then lets summon it."  
  
"This type of magic card is going to take a lot of energy, and I don't think Pharaoh over here has enough." Yami Bakura said as he walked over to the former Pharaoh.  
  
"As much as I don't want to admit it, he's right I'll need help."  
  
"What do we do?" everyone asked in unison.  
  
Yami placed the card on the floor and stood at one point of it, and motioned for the former Tomb Raider to join him. Yami Bakura looked disgusted but complied anyways. The rest of them did the same, and they formed a circle around the card. At the same time they all yelled "We summon the magic card Dark Hole."  
  
The card instantly transformed into a small black hole and continued to grow.  
  
"Um. . . what stops it from swallowing us as well?" asked Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura and Yami exchanged glances.  
  
"You guys didn't think about that did you?" said Tristan.  
  
"Well we're thinking about it now, so run!" yelled Yami as he grabbed Yugi's arm and bolted for the door.  
  
Everyone followed in a similar manner. Once they were out in the hall the slammed the door.  
  
"Is everyone out?" asked Tea as she looked around to make sure everyone was present.  
  
"Yeah we're all out." Said Tristan.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Wait I guess," said Yami.  
  
"Wow you guys didn't think this through did you," said Tristan.  
  
"What do you mean you guys? This was all Yami's idea," said Yami Bakura matter-of-factly.  
  
"My idea, you gave me the card!"  
  
"You didn't have to use it."  
  
"B-but y-you," stuttered Yami.  
  
"OK you guys fighting isn't going to solve anything," said Tea as she stood between the ancient spirits.  
  
"If my Soul Room was wrecked, what about yours?" said Yugi suddenly.  
  
"It should be fine, but I guess we can check."  
  
They all walked over to the door across the hall. Yami opened the door and was relieved to see his Soul Room intact just the way he left it.  
  
"Well mine seems to be fine; it's just yours and the rest of the puzzle that is messed up."  
  
"Well we've gotten rid of that thing, I think. But how do we fix the inside of the puzzle?" asked Tea.  
  
"I don't have the slightest clue," said Yami.  
  
Well that is it for chapter eleven. I know it's a little shorter than chapter ten. I promise I'll make chapter twelve twice as long! Well thank you for reading it, oh and sorry for the cliffhanger again. Yeah please check out my Harry Potter fic! Thanks again. 


End file.
